Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: If you had read the First Arc then this is it's Continuation...The Second ARC...Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness...Please Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well. **

**Summary: **Black Genesis had finally made himself known, Comet the Original had finally Fallen After Multiple Heartbreaks, Now the Curse has Finally on Effect and slowly killing Yugo. Kaito had now many Responsibilities in his Hand, And How will Yuma cope with everything now that his Big Brother is Gone, Astral will he be able to confess his Love for Yuma, Dark Mist will he ever find more Truth?

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so Don't Maim Me, Yuma can summon the Numbers he had to Assist Astral on the War.**

**Pairings: Astral x Yuma, Kaito x Yugo/Comet (OC Spirit).**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

Raggs Requiem by Noria

**I Do not own the sing it belongs to Noria**

**Inspired by the Song of:**

The Change by Evanescence

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: The Change**

**Yugo's Voice**

_Vision_

_**Shadow's Voice**_

_A Hooded boy enters the temple._

"_**My Name is Comet, I am also a Human that goes by Yugo Tsukumo as well as the Guardian of the Grand Door. I had been alive away from my family for quite some time to watch how darkness consumes the land. I've been awake after I have been in the void and now I'm in my own world that provides me shelter."**_

_The boy named Yugo walks at the dark hallways of the temple, lighting every lamps in the way._

"_**Since the beginning of time, there had always been darkness, but not this full course. I had lost everything from the darkness, My Family, My Home, My Friends and everything that I held dear…And I have to leave home at such a young age to find a way to stop the full course of this darkness…"**_

_He Enters the Dark Room of the Temple where lies the Statue of a Dragon, Towering over the Three Pillars that support a large Crystal Fragment that was sought by the Darkness. The three pillars and the large of Star Fragment were surrounded by the 6 smaller fragments the seventh fragment was the fragment of Hope which was in the hands of the Dragon Statue the Fragment of Hope was created by the hopes of other Duelist that the guardian witnessed who gave their Lives to protect the land…the Fragment of the Brilliant Sun._

"_**I had been in this cold Solitude mountain for so long Guarding the Door that keep the Balance of this world, but As the Guardian of Hope I never lose what I had…My Memories…about the children whom I protected years ago…their name were Astral, Dark Mist and Yuma…the boy whom I protected when the kid got lost in the forest during my journey…**__**"**_

_The Guardian of Hope entered the room…_

"_**But Time is still long for the both of us to meet, as the Darkness of the Shadows are watching and waiting for the right time to strike at the hearts of the Duelists that would lose hope. And I…wait for the right time to make my appearance for the chosen warriors of light…And will always be there to guide and protect them with my life…but sometimes fate would be very cruel to the warriors of light and sometimes merciful."**_

_The boy lights up the candles inside the temple._

"_**It has been said…that in the end of all things…"**_

_The candles glow brightly in the dark…_

"_**That we will find a new beginning…"**_

_Then there was a flash of light as the Scene changes, the vision was of a Ruin…_

"_**But as the Shadows once again crawls across our world…"**_

_The crows were squawking eerily as a barren land came in to view._

"_**In the stench of terror drills in the bitter end…"**_

_Another flash of light changes the view in to a night where the moon shines brightly in the darkness and a meteor falling down from the sky._

"_**People pray for strength and guidance…"**_

_Another flash changes the view of a burning land appears._

"_**They should pray for the mercy of swift death…"**_

_The Vision changed again…but there's nothing but darkness…_

"_**For I have seen of the Darkness hires…"**_

_Another Vision appeared and it was of a shard of that destroyed stone from the earlier vision, it was red in color and something black was inside…then thunder crashes as a dark smoke came into being as a man in dark clothing with glowing evil eyes…this man was a Demonic Shadow…_

"_**So you think you're so clever, my brothers might have feared you…But I Defy you…the Power you hold is the key to a power that is beyond comprehension and also the key for me to become one of the Prime Evil…Soon your land shall fall in to ruins as men will be enslaved and shall perish from this world…I will have the key stone no matter what it takes…My Armies will find the stone and nothing will stop me!..."**_

_The demonic shadow shows the horde of darkness heading to the west and then there was lightning…_

_As the Lightning flashes from the darkness, there hordes of darkness came running, crawling everywhere across the land…then a man throwing a sword to a gigantic glowing corrupted stone roaring demons…the falling meteor crashes on the temple of the ruins…a boy running forward reaching for someone only to be blown away…then back to the roaring demons and the burning land, to the horde, then to a faceless figure in the altar…then to the deep fiery hole…and then to a frightening Giant Demon…the demon roared loudly…_

_Then Darkness Falls…_

_Brilliant Mismatched Crimson Red Eyes Opens and a boy in black cloak looked up…_

"_I don't think it's safe for the Keys to stay here." The boy said._

_Then a bright light I shape of a dragon roared in the darkness…and all 8 Keys scattered throught out the Darkness_

**~ End ~**

Yugo opened his eyes and sat up from his bed, he wears nothing but his jeans. Once he's off the bed he head for the bathroom…today is the day he, Lago and Pluto will leave for the Nemesis Island…he had made up his mind, last night he had cut his bond from Kaito…as he turns on the shower he allowed the hot water caress his tanned skin, he closed his eyes and try to recall everything…nothing came…which is good, no more of those feelings are resurfacing and making him weak…once he opened his eyes, he was met with the Crystal Ring that was given to him…

"Why didn't I take it off?" He asked himself, he don't know why he didn't take it off, somehow through the depth of his cold, cumbersome heart he couldn't take it off.

Once he was done in the shower he wore a new pair of Black Jeans and went out, as he went out of the Bathroom he wasn't fazed when he saw Lago by the door with shock red face.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked snapping the other Dark Haired teen on the room.

Lago snapped from his trance and smirked at his new ally.

"Maybe…" He teased he somehow liked this new attitude Yugo had adopted, he looked up and down to see how well toned Yugo was.

Yugo chuckled in humor which shocked Lago more…he started to like this guy…he watched every move Yugo would make as he dress up…once he's done, he was now wearing all Black and Red clothing…

'_Such a Dark Change…I think I start to like him more.' _He thought.

"Lago…are we going or what?" Yugo called out.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming…" He called out and followed his Icy Ally.

TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma was still in his room asleep…he couldn't sleep last night after a Dream, though his Big Brother wasn't in his room anymore he rushed there, somehow he found comfort there…

INSIDE THE EMPEROR KEY

Astral could feel Yuma's sadness and it makes him sad too…

"I know what you are thinking _Little Brother_…" A Dark Voice said.

Astral turned to see his Darker half…

"You! Dark Mist! How did you?!" He stammered in surprise.

Dark Mist huffed at his little brother.

"I'm not just any Numbers or Fragment of Your Memories you twit…I'm Your Brother." He huffed in exasperation.

Astral was speechless…Dark Mist could only roll his mismatched eyes.

"I live in the Dark Emperor Key if you want to know you moron. It's just outside under the Pillow of the bed which your Beloved is sleeping." He sighed.

Astral was beyond shock…how did Dark Mist knew?

"Wait! How are we Brothers?" Astral asked.

Dark Mist could only shake his head…

"I'll explain later…I have other things to do." He said and disappeared.

BACK AT YUMA

He was dreaming…Someone was calling him…

**~Yuma's Dream~**

He was floating in an Endless void…he was scared as he remembers the time when he was inside the Dark Ancient Dragon…he starts to shake vehemently…But then…

"Yuma…Yuma don't be scared…" A Familiar Voice called out.

Yuma opened his eyes and he was not in the Void anymore, he was in a field Vast Magical Field full of Flowers, Evergreen forestry and glowing Fireflies and puffy white clouds. He looked around to find the voice calling him, then he found a winged figure standing at the brook of the lake. He approached the being to ask.

"Ano…" He called out.

The Being turned and smiled at him, this being was glowing in Crystal Blue color, he couldn't feel any evil in him.

"Yes?" The Being answered.

"Do you know who was calling me? He sound just like my Nii-san." Yuma asked.

The Being smiled sadly…

"I am the one who is calling you Yuma…I Am Yugo." He answered.

Yuma's eyes widened…he was shocked, how…?

"B-But You…" He stammered.

Then the Being starts to hum and sing the song he was Familiared with…

_hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de_

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de

itsuka subete modorite  
sora no hate hitorikiri  
anata ga matsu yasuragi  
hikari no ato nokoshite

osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku

yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
towa no hikari nokoshite  
yurugi no nai tsubasa de

towa no ai o anata ni

Yuma's Jaw dropped, he recognized the voice and the song…he can't believe it…This winged being that looked much like Astral was his brother.

"Nii-san? Bu-But how? You were a Human for all the years I have known you but how?" He stammered.

"Yuma…Your real Brother is Dead…He asked me to take his place to watch over you…I've been lying to everyone that Yugo is still Alive, but in truth he's Dead…He died Yuma…He died Protecting you From That accident and I happened to be pulled to his body as a New Soul…My Real Name is Comet, the First General of the Astral World and the Uncle of Both Astral and Dark Mist." He answered.

Yuma began crying…Comet (Yugo) couldn't stand seeing Yuma crying embraced the distressed boy.

"But no matter how hard I try I couldn't replace your Original Brother…so I tried to be a Brother to you like I had done to my Brother the King of Astral World." Comet (Yugo) Said.

Yuma looked at him with teary eyes.

"But…You and my Original nii-san were look alike and everything you two are the same person." He sobbed.

Comet (Yugo) Smiled gently at the Younger Tsukumo…

"Somehow Yuma among the stars at the very depth of space there are stars that reflect a person and Your Original Brother reflects to mine that's why the two of us are look alike, but no matter what happen you are still my Baby Brother." He said. "You have to wake up now and once you do you'll meet Astral's Older Brother…Don't be afraid of him…he meant no harm."

**~END DREAM~**

Yuma opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Astral on the corner looking like a cornered animal, his eyes were wide. Confused Yuma looked on the other side of the bed and nearly screamed like a Girl.

"D-Dark Mist?! You? You're Astral's Brother?" Yuma squeaked.

The said entity grinned evilly and looked at Astral who tried to be brave.

"You heard the Pipsqueak, Astral. Even him knew that we are brothers." He snickered.

"How would Yuma know?" Astral asked.

"There is another of you told me only he's older." Yuma answered.

"One of us? You mean he's an Astralian?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded.

"What is his name?" Astral asked.

"Comet…" The Dark Haired teen answered.

Astral was speechless.

"Hey Kid…there is something under the pillow." Dark Mist called out.

Yuma looked under the Pillow and saw the Darker Version of the Emperor Key…Dark Mist Mentally smirked…the Kid had just found the First Key, all he needed to do now is to let one of those other 4 Guardian Guide the Brat…and for him to put up with this Kid just to save his Uncle.

"Whoa…It's a Dark Version of the Emperor Key!" Yuma said.

"That's my Key, Boy." Dark Mist said.

Yuma blinked at him…

"Your Brother or so allowed me in there so much Like Astral." Dark Mist said. "Your Brother left it for you."

Yuma looked at the Dark Key longingly and wore it, now it was beside the Emperor's Key. Unknown to him he will see Visions in his dreams from now on.

TENJO MANOR

Kaito walked at the Hallway of the mansion, he was all healed for some reason it was quick. Somehow that night he heard a voice questioning him.

"_Kaito Tenjo…How far will you go…What will you Sacrifice…To Save the One You Love."_

He doesn't recognize the voice but it was questioning him. How far will he go? What will he sacrifice…to save the one he loves…it was a hard decision, but he must decide and nothing could stop him.

"Yugo…where are you?" He murmured.

He had lots of things in his mind…His Brother Haruto…Yuma…His Search for his Lost Love…

As he hunts down numbers users he had a communication from Dr. Faker.

"_**Kaito…I have a Job for you…"**_

"What is it?" He answered.

"_**I want you to capture Yuma Tsukumo For Me…"**_

Kaito's eyes Widened.

"Why?" He asked.

"_**There is something unusual with the Boy and I need to see what it is…I'll tell you all the Details once you caught him."**_

Kaito narrowed his eyes and cut off the transmission. He will never allow anybody Harm Yuma, He won't allow it, and Yugo had treasured Yuma and would definitely come back with an ungodly vengeance once he sensed his brother is harmed in a worst possible way.

"_Yuma…You better not be alone…" _He thought.

At Heartland Mall Yuma was with his friends and was dueling some duelist, just by the shadows of the area Dark Mist was Vigilant, while Astral was in a close watch. Dark Mist Noticed The Blue Haired Guardian looking down at Yuma, but he let it be, he would jump in action if something or someone harmed the young Tsukumo.

AT THE HEAVENLY FIELD

Comet looked up at the sky…trouble is coming ahead for Yuma…he had to make his move…

"Black Genesis…" He murmured.

Then he was engulfed with blinding light and Darted in the sky…

AT THE ISLAND

Yugo was in his Very Own Temple at the Very top of the Hill, he was peacefully resting when Comet's (Yugo's) rang in his head.

"_**Black Genesis…Heed my Warning…Yuma…He's in Danger…Go Back To Heartland…"**_

"_Why? That Kid is old enough to protect himself…" Black Genesis hissed._

"_**YOU WILL OBEY ME AT ONCE! GO BACK OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! IF HE IS HARMED IN ANY POSSIBLE WAYS I ASSURE YOU, IF I DIE YOU DIE AS WELL!"**_

"_Alright! Alright…I'm Going, I'm Going…" Black Genesis sighed._

Even Though he's an Ancient Evil, Comet is an Ancient Soldier of Light and would fight back if he wants to and would fight to the death if he Had to…this Body is the Older Brother of the Young Tsukumo so he had responsibilities too…He don't know what it meant to be a family he lost his Family since that Day that's why he became the Ancient Evil Himself he wants vengeance to his fallen family, but this body might be useful…

"_Those Barians will Pay…" _He murmured.

"_**I know…" **_ Comet answered.

Once he reached the Main Temple where Lago is and have a talk to him.

"Lago…Let me borrow your Jet for a couple of Days." He asked.

"Hmm? Why so? Is it another Business?" Lago Purrs as he drape himself to Yugo who stood up adamantly.

"Lago…" Yugo Warned.

"Alright, Alright…Here~!" He slids the Key code to the High-Tech Jet he had…

Yugo was about to leave, Lago pulled him to his embrace.

"Lago…What are you doing?" Yugo asked curiously yet unfazed at the action.

The older Dark Haired teen smirked and leaned close that their faces were inch apart…

"When will you come back?" He asked.

Yugo pushed Lago away from him firmly yet not harshly.

"When my business is done…I'll come back as soon as I could." He answered and sauntered out the room in a graceful manner…Lago Chuckled at that…He was close…

"See that Tron…I am that close…" He murmured.

ARCLIGHT MANOR

Tron was throwing tantrums when he saw a vision of the Tall Dark Haired Guy holds the Person he wants to get his hands on…

"GOD DAMN YOU WHO EVER YOU ARE!" He roared and throws another vase.

III, IV and V were listening to their Father throw Tantrums…whoever this person their father was mentioning is a Bad news…V however knew who his father wants…and that's Yugo Tsukumo…the teen had a Limitless supply of power and their father wants him badly, but someone already had the Teen on their clutches…

AT THE JET

Yugo couldn't shake the feelings he get when that Damn Lago embraced him…he slapped his hand to his face…

"God Damn it! God Damn You Lago and your Childish Antics…" He growled.

When he gets back to the Cabin he'll have a good rest and some few thinking for his new plans. But for now at the Top of his List is Yuma and keep an eye on him…He had no plans on seeing Kaito…he was all business…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Here Goes the First Chapter I'm Sorry if it is Short…I'm in a Hurry because My Kaito Like BF is Looking for me to get a Score to settle…(EEP! I Wonder what Kind of Score he's going to settle we've been playing Duel Monster and he always lose) I need to hide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well. **

**Summary: **Black Genesis had finally made himself known, Comet the Original had finally Fallen After Multiple Heartbreaks, Now the Curse has Finally on Effect and slowly killing Yugo. Kaito had now many Responsibilities in his Hand, And How will Yuma cope with everything now that his Big Brother is Gone, Astral will he be able to confess his Love for Yuma, Dark Mist will he ever find more Truth?

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so Don't Maim Me, Yuma can summon the Numbers he had to Assist Astral on the War.**

**Pairings: Astral x Yuma, Kaito x Yugo/Comet (OC Spirit).**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

None for now

**Inspired by the Song of:**

Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_God Damn it! God Damn You Lago and your Childish Antics…" He growled._

_When he gets back to the Cabin he'll have a good rest and some few thinking for his new plans. But for now at the Top of his List is Yuma and keep an eye on him…He had no plans on seeing Kaito…he was all business…_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: Evil Angel, Yugo**

**-Yuma Kidnapped-**

PRIVATE JET PORT

Yugo landed the Jet with ease and hopped out and let Lago's minions deal with it, he hurried to his Motorcycle (If you had read Chapter 12 you know the design of his Motorcycle) and revved off towards Lago's cabin…it didn't took him long to arrive, he dressed up his Dark Rider Clothing he was now wearing a Black Trench Coat with high collar, it had Red and Gold Lines, Black Jeans and a Pair of Black Leather Boots, a Pair of Black and Red Fingerless Gloves that reached below his Elbow and to add more of his clothing is a Masquerade Mask, (His hair was all dyed Black with streaks of red and spiked up Remember.) He left it in the Cabin in case he needs it.

Once he's done dressing up he went back to his Motorcycle and went to the city.

"Hilda…Track where Yuma is?" Yugo said monotonously.

"As you command…" The Robotic Dragon flew off and searched the whole city.

Yugo searched in the Alleys and streets, when he noticed Kaito was tailing him.

"Tsk! Bastard." Yugo growled and went Full Throttled and vanished from sight.

Kaito stopped from where he is, He grinned when he successfully sneaked a transmitter, and he knew where that Black Rider heading all he need is time when that Rider is at rest.

Yugo had slowed his Ride down when he noticed Kaito wasn't following him which was odd, he shrugged it off and ride through the City in search for Yuma…Heartland is a huge place and it would take him two or more Days to search for his Dear Little Brother, so he let Hilda do the Job and point him out where Yuma would be, so he returned to the Cabin when the Sun starts to set.

Kaito secretly followed Yugo until he found the Cabin where Yugo parked his Motorcycle and went inside. He waits for the night to fall and it won't be long when the Sun sets.

INSIDE THE CABIN

Yugo had just finished taking a bath his hair was down and sticking to his face, he took turned on his Laptop to contact Pluto about his stay in Heartland.

Username: Black_Genesis_Yugo

Password: ***********

The insignia of Nemesis Organization appeared on the Screen and soon Pluto came to answer the call.

"_**Ah! Yugo-kun…Is there something you need?" **_Pluto asked.

"Yeah…could you tell Lago-kun that I will extend my stay here in Heartland, there is an inconvenience on my search…I'll be back once my Problems here is done." Yugo answered.

"_**That won't be a Problem Yugo-kun, Lago-sama won't mind you stay there for a while…you can return once your business is done…" **_Pluto smiled.

"I appreciated your help Pluto-kun…please tell Jake and the others stay out of trouble for me." Yugo said.

"_**Is there anything you want me to relay to Lago-sama?" **_Pluto asked teasingly.

Yugo blushed…

"Yeah tell him that once I get back there I'll give him a good kick in the ass for giving me a headache." Yugo sad…

"_**It will be done…" **_Pluto bowed and cut the connection.

Yugo turned off the computer and secured everything before he left to roam in the City, unknown to him Kaito was following him waiting to corner him.

AT THE CITY

Yugo was in an all-night café to get some hot coffee, he had no plans on sleeping tonight and went to the Park where no people around. He had lots of things in mind, he had a bad feeling that won't let him sleep.

"I hope Dark Mist is keeping him safe." He murmured.

He took off his Mask and looked up at the sky…

"He won't be safe for long." Kaito called out from the dark.

Yugo jumped and turned around to see the Teen he avoided as much as possible.

"I have no business with you Tenjo." He hissed angrily.

Kaito walked out from the shadow to let Yugo see that he too wasn't happy at all…

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

Yugo put on his mask and walks away.

"It's none of your business." He said.

"Was it Yuma?" Kaito smirked.

Yugo paused on his mid-step but didn't look.

"Like I said it's not your business." He said.

"I know where you live you know." Kaito said seriously.

Yugo tensed at that but quickly recovered.

"Whatever." He said and leaves vanishing in the shadows.

Kaito could only smirk and followed Yugo…

AT THE CABIN

Yugo was exhausted yet he couldn't sleep, he took a walk in the seashore to clear his head, he didn't knew that he forgotten to lock the door and little did he know that Kaito snuck in…an Hour later Yugo came back and locked the door from where he entered and head to the living room to sit, but once he got there.

"You know it's dangerous to leave the door unlock." Kaito called out.

Yugo turned and looked at Kaito behind his mask.

"You!" He snarled venomously.

Kaito smirked and walked closer to Yugo with an unhappy frown. Yugo seeing that look was backing away.

"Don't come any closer." He hissed.

"Is that a Threat?" Kaito said as he walks closer.

Without a second thought Yugo lashed out but Kaito was faster and caught his wrist and twisted it to submission.

"ARGH!" Yugo hissed in pain as his arm was pinned behind his back.

"*Chuckles* Yugo…that's not painful enough, it didn't even reached to the pain that you gave me." Kaito chuckled as he snaked his free arm to Yugo's waist and pulled him close.

"Shut Up!" Yugo hissed.

"Tsk! Yugo…you already know who is Physically stronger between the two of us…yes, you're experienced but…you didn't even know what I went through…You are the Brains but I'm the Brawn with Brains." Kaito grinned.

Kaito leaned and buried his face on Yugo's neck and nuzzled it…he smirked when Yugo shuddered, He Forgot…Yugo is still a Virgin and hadn't been touched by anybody at all. Before his thoughts could go further, he was pushed away from his captive and watched Yugo ran out of the house by jumping through the window, Kaito sighed, he forgot that Yugo is a sleek and fast person and he could even goes that Yugo could glide in the air if he ever jump off a building without needing a jet pack. He followed the Now Dark Haired Tsukumo wherever he is…

Yugo ran through the streets and the Rain was relentlessly pouring down on Heartland. In a dark alleyway rats were sniffing around the edges of a trash bin. Suddenly splashing footsteps rang out through the alleyway causing the rats to scatter in fear.

The producer of the sound glanced over his shoulder and finally paused to rest beneath a slight overhang by the building.

He shivered slightly shaking his head a little bit flinging water droplets from the tips of his spiky Black and Red streaked hair. His clothes were drenched and it was cold enough that he could see his breath come out in small clouds. He'd been pushed down into a puddle thus soaking him to the bone.

Thus he was now stuck in this predicament. Freezing cold, soaking wet, and stuck in the city where he had too many enemies with absolutely no means of escape.

"No point in just waiting around to die." Yugo muttered to himself pushing himself off the wall, into the rain, though he was past caring, he was already drenched, so what's a little more?

He approached the exit of the alleyway and he glanced around checking to see if Kaito was still nearby. To his relief the street was deserted and he walked out trying to avoid the light emitting from the streetlamps. It was then he wondered how long it had been since he had left…

Yugo let out a groan, "Can this night get any worse?" He moaned shoving his hands into his pockets in a failed attempt to keep them warmer than the vast majority of his body. He continued to trek down the street failing to notice the teen that was following him.

"Hey Yugo!" the Dark haired teen whipped around, and Kaito smirked at the look of surprise that crossed Yugo's visible facial features. "What are you doing out here in this horrible weather?" _Note to self: work on intros._

Yugo didn't answer; instead he turned away from Kaito. "Leave me alone Tenjo, I don't have time for you."

That irritated Kaito at how, how casually the blond had brushed him off.

"Well too bad," Kaito said his voice dropping low. "I can't allow that." He rushed over to bar Yugo's way and to prevent the older Male Tsukumo from walking away from him. Then Kaito's tone of voice dropped lower still. "You have something I want…"

Yugo stared at him and cocked his head to one side. "And that is?"

Kaito grinned and took a step closer to the Tsukumo. "_You.._."

Yugo's eyes widened beneath his mask as he took a wary step back. "Wh-what?" He said. "Yo-you can't be serious!"

Kaito smiled at him in such a way that it sent shivers down his spine. "But I _am _Yugo." He took a step closer to him, while Yugo drew back once more.

"Get away from me Tenjo!" Yugo snarled balling his hands into fists using every ounce of will to keep them there, trying to hide his discomfort behind aggression. "I don't want, nor need your help."

Kaito chuckled at Yugo's words, causing Yugo to shiver. "Funny you should say that." He said stepping forward and grasping Yugo's wrist. "When you're icy cold to the touch." Kaito said running his thumb along Yugo's skin.

Another bout of shivers wracked through the Dark Duelist. He couldn't argue with that. But still... He wrenched his arm free like he'd been burned. "Don't touch me." He spat his teeth gritted and a scowl plastered on his face.

Kaito smirked and this time he grabbed the Dark Duelist's wrist and pulled Yugo close to him, wrapping his arms around the Dark Duelist's waist. "What? Like this?" He teased, feeling Yugo tense as his breath tickled the Dark Duelist's ear.

"Yes!" Yugo hissed, a series of shivers wracked through his body not all of them from being freezing cold. He struggled against Kaito, but to no avail. The Hunter chuckled as he tightened his grip. "Urgh!" _"Since when was Kaito so damn strong!"_ Yugo's thought as he struggled harder. "Grr. Release me now!"

"Too bad." Kaito replied not letting up on his grip. "I don't want to." He said with a smile his Storm Grey eyes glittering with some unrecognizable emotion.

"WHAT!" Yugo shouted as he renewed his attempts to get free. Finally he managed to push Kaito away from him and backed up. He panted reaching out for the wall nearby for support, he looked at Kaito who was standing there arms folded smirking at him. "What? What's with you?" Yugo growled thankful for the mask that hid his darting eyes. "We're enemies! Why, why," He broke off as he sneezed. _"Great, Kaito's stalking me and now I'm coming down with something what else can-Wait! Don't think that! That's what got me into this-" _Yugo thoughts trailed off as his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the wet ground with a thud.

Kaito sighed as he crouched down and offered his hand to the blond. "Here."

Yugo lifted his head and glared at Kaito. He managed to reach up and slap his hand away. "I don't need your help!" He snapped before he pushed himself off the ground with his hands and slowly using the wall for support dragged himself back to his feet. He leaned heavily against the wall, tilting his chin up and he panted.

_"God, the cold is sapping my strength. At this rate..."_ Yugo thought closing his eyes as he, shivered even more. Then he felt something, something warm, press against him. He shivered but allowed himself to lean into the embrace... Wait... His eyes snapped open, finding himself face to face with a grinning Kaito.

"T-Tenjo!" Yugo squeaked trying to push him off, only to hear Kaito give a low growl and this time he forced Yugo against the wall.

Yugo hissed in pain when his back made contact with the cold wet wall. Then again the whole rest of him was cold and wet so it didn't make much difference. He drew up his hands to try and push Kaito off when said Hunter grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Tenjo! Let go!" Yugo snarled writhing in Kaito's grip, his stomach dropping when he couldn't get his wrists free.

Kaito chuckled as he drew his free hand up and ghosted his fingers along Yugo's cheek. "No, not in a million years." His voice dropped and he spoke with a tone of ice. "You've done so much evil, that it's time for you to surrender, to me."

Yugo jerked his head away from Kaito's hand. "Ngh! Never!" He snarled trying to lift one of his legs and kick Kaito. But it felt like the cold had frozen his muscles in place and he couldn't get his legs to obey.

Kaito drew in closer to the Dark Duelist. "Really?" He smirked as he ran his hand down Yugo's side, relishing in the feeling of his rival trembling at his touch. "You seem to be enjoying this."

Yugo gritted his teeth, oh God he almost _wished_ for those blasted gang members, anything but, but _this_! "Let go of me Tenjo, or god so help me I will kill you!"

Kaito paused in his movements to consider the trapped Dark Duelist. The Dark haired Duelist seemed to be looking, or maybe it was more glaring right at Kaito. His spiky Black and red streaked hair was now lying flat on his head, falling low beneath his shoulders. His clothes were pressed tightly against his body, and now constantly small shivers wracked through his frame.

Kaito locked eyes with where he thought his rival's eyes were. His rival's lips were pressed together in a grim slash.

"Well, Tenjo?" Yugo hissed tugging at his wrists.

Kaito was silent and then a wicked smile covered his features. "Well, if I'm going to die anyways." He suddenly imbedded his free hand in Yugo's dark hair and crushed his lips against his rival's.

Yugo froze, his mind had been already growing numb from the cold and it simply shut down on him from shock. Thus, leaving him unable to move or tell him how to respond to the situation.

Kaito took advantage of Yugo's lack of movement to release his grip on his wrists. He dropped his hand down to the Dark Duelist hip and let it rest there.

He smiled in spite of himself. Yugo was still unresponsive to it all, but that didn't bother Kaito in the slightest. He had his enemy pinned against the wall with his lips locked against his. Even though the thought felt sort of wrong and a part of his mind was begging for him to see it. He ignored it. After all, he was an idiot wasn't he? He was supposed to do stupid things, like bump into stuff, fall into traps oh and let's not forget falling for his sworn enemy.

Finally, he broke the kiss and let his rival gasp for air. He smiled as Yugo turned his head away from him, and his smile broke into a grin when he saw the faint tint of pink showing from the visible portion of his rival's face.

"Wh-what the he-hell?" Yugo managed jerking his head away and sneezing at the end of the statement. He was shocked, so shocked nothing else was registering anymore. Well, except the cold of course. His teeth were starting to chatter. "Damn cold." He mumbled at last, shivering violently.

"Yugo?" The Dark Duelist lifted his head and looked at Kaito. Kaito's Storm Grey eyes bore into him and Yugo had to look away.

"Ugh, if I stay out here I'll freeze!" Yugo thought shivering violently once more, Kaito's body heat (that felt really awkward to think) wasn't offering him as much warmth as it had earlier, because he was now as wet as Yugo. He eyed Kaito distastefully. _**"Cold, need shelter."**_ One part of his mind whined. _"With Dan? Hell will freeze!"_ He shot back. _**"We're about to."**_ The voice pointed out.

"Ugh," He groaned feeling his legs weaken, how long would he last.

Kaito's eyes widened in shock when the Dark Duelist's legs gave out beneath him. He vaguely heard Kaito shout his name before it all went black.

"_Genesis…" _That was Comet/Yugo's Voice.

THE NEXT DAY

Yugo opened his eyes and was meet with a white ceiling of the Cabin…then he shot up but then he noticed he don't wear any clothes and the only thing he could remember is…Kaito…and most of the memories last night was a blur and he couldn't remember anything, Anything but the ghost of touch last night…as realization hits him hard…he could believe what had happened…he don't want to believe it…Kaito had just done such a deed at him, he was taken advantaged of while he was in a weakened state, his body began to shake, he held himself and tears won't stop from falling even if he wants to. Then from the Back of his mind he felt Black Genesis tries to comfort his Vessel but to no avail…

The Once Beautiful Angel was Now Tainted with Pain and Suffering, the Glowing white wings are now Tainted Black as Good Turns To Evil.

AT HEARTLAND CITY

Yuma was walking in the street as usual with Kotori and Tetsuo, Astral and Dark Mist were all inside of their Respective Keys.

"So Yuma…any News about Yugo-nii?" Kotori asked.

"No…He hadn't sent even one letter." Yuma said dejectedly.

He badly misses his Big Brother, but he knew he won't be back for a very long time, but little did he knew that his Brother was somewhere in Heartland looking for him.

As they walk along the way, a black car screeched to a stop just in front of them and Chills and Scorch came out and grabbed Yuma inside and revved away!

"YUMAAA!" Kotori cried.

Tetsuo dialed Ryoga's number and called out…Later Police gathered and interrogated Kotori of the event, little did they know a Certain Robotic Dragon was hovering above and saw the whole thing and flew away to give his master the news…

**There will be Hell in Heartland yet Again and This Time it's Yugo who will be giving that Hell**

The way to the bathroom would be a painful one, but he really needed to pee. Throwing the covers back, Yugo rolled himself on the side and then to his feet. The floor was cold, which wasn't too much of a surprise given that it was just April and the winter cold still hadn't left the house. He avoided thinking about the reason for the pain, it was too fresh in his mind. Simply going through the motions required not thoughts and was the most he could do before returning to bed and continuing to sleep. Luckily it was Sunday and nobody would notice if he slept in, it wasn't that uncommon for him.

The way back to his room had been long and taken most of his remaining strength, he'd simply fallen into bed and slept the next twenty-four hours straight. He wasn't even hungry, just tired. Back in bed he once again huddled the covers around him and closed his eyes, sinking back into darkness. Until suddenly… he felt it… Yugo didn't notice that he started to slip into hysterics. He just felt his breathing quickening, and he had the sudden wish to destroy something. So he did.

After he was finished there wasn't much left of the room.

AT DR. FAKER'S LAB

Yuma was screaming in pain, the electric was surging in his body…he don't know what this old man was saying.

"This will only end if you're going to be a good boy and show me your power." Dr. Faker said.

Yuma winced.

"What are you talking about?" Yuma cried as tears fell from his eyes.

Dark Mist and Astral were trapped in the unbreakable glass…they watched in despair as Yuma being tortured. They winced when Yuma cried out again and whimpered in pain. Astral was opening and closing his fist in animosity but did not attempt anything to get out because the glass was too sturdy and there is nothing he could do. Dark Mist was openly growling in frustration, he had sworn to protect Yuma but failed badly, he hoped Yugo would come back.

Suddenly there is a reading on Dr. Faker's machine and a Golden Glow around Yuma's Body but the golden Glow was topped by a Purple Glow, it was so strong yet due to the machines attached to Yuma it was leeching all the energy that Yuma had.

"Amazing…with this kind of power I could rule the world…with you as my weapon, boy." Dr. Faker Cackled.

Yuma cried again in pain, something inside him was trying to get out and destroy, but the memory of that event when he was seeing through the eyes of the Ancient Dark Dragon keeps him from doing so…The pain was too much that he called out the Name of the Person he had yearned for.

"YUGO-NIII!"

BACK AT THE CABIN

Yugo opened his eyes and sat up from the bed…he felt it…he somehow heard Yuma's cry, he looked at the window when Hildagarde the Robotic Dragon entered the room.

"Hilda…do you have any findings?" Yugo asked.

"The boy named Yuma Tsukumo has been Kidnapped." Hilda reported.

Yugo's eyes widened and he rolled off his bed and dressed up to his usual Black Rider Clothes and stride out to the garage. Once he got there he revved his Motorcycle and zoomed out towards the city.

"Hildagarde…where is Yuma's Location right now?" Yugo called out.

"East side of Heartland, Dr. Faker's Lab being tortured and being drained of his energy..." Hilda answered.

Something behind Yugo's mind snapped at the word that Yuma is Tortured and Drained out…if it continues Yuma will die…and he will not allow that to happen, his mind went blank, all the white on his eyes became black as his Crimson eyes shone.

The skies darkens and the world had slowed down when Yugo revved up and zoomed to where Yuma might have been held captive, he leaves black feathers on his trails and causing destruction on his path, he don't care about the lives of others he only cares for Yuma and he will kill if he had to protect Yuma at all cost…**No Mercy To Those Who Dared Harm Yuma**.

Whoever harms Yuma will pay dearly with his or her life, as Hilda points out the direction the city was in a mass chaos as Yugo pass through and causing havoc on his wake, he had enough! He was being Hurt, Taken Advantaged of when he was weak, his Body still aches from what had happened last night, He doesn't feel so good, Yuma was Kidnapped and being tortured and he's Mad beyond comprehension to think rational thoughts and it's not a good mix at all.

Once he found the place, with just a menacing growl the guards that guarding the door run for it. He noticed Kaito's Motorcycle and his blood boils. He then heard a Familiar tortured cry and Yugo disappeared from where he was standing.

Scorch and Chills were walking in the Hallways when they heard agonizing screams of people when they get slaughtered. They ran to check it out, but when they got there they saw blood splattered everywhere, dead bodies everywhere some heads of the murdered victim rolled in front of them, they scanned more areas to see the same though there were limbs everywhere and in the middle of the mass murder is the Person who sent Kaito to the Hospital…The Black Rider…Yugo, he was drenched with blood and he wasn't on the right track of mind at all as he ripped another victim apart.

Scorch and Chills ran for it…

AT THE LAB

Dr. Faker Paused from his work and see what's with all the screaming…Yuma was left alone there in pain, a Minute Later the Door slides open and footsteps were heard and stopping beside the place where Yuma was tied up. Dark Mist and Astral looked up to see an unknown person standing beside Yuma's torture bed, this person was drenched in blood…they were about to yell to leave Yuma alone but stopped when this unknown person broke the torture device and allowed Yuma's Lost Energy return to his body and carried the unconscious boy to its arms…and then broke the glass where they were kept at bay and took their Keys…sensing no threat on this person they withdraw to their respective keys and regain their strength.

Kaito was in the top building to investigate things when agonizing screams erupted below the building caught his attention and as he checks it out he gagged at the sight, no human could do this. So he had to find who is responsible for this massacre. So he ran to where the bloodied Trail leads him.

As Yugo was about to pass the door.

"Where do you think you are going with my Specimen?" Dr. Faker asked angrily.

"…Get out of my way." Yugo said darkly and released a strong energy and throw the Mad scientist out of his way, but before he leaves. "You Humans are nothing but greedy creatures…once I'm done dealing with some problems I'll wipe you all out."

As Kaito ran to the Hallways he noticed from the corner of his eyes a Black Blur jumped over the window carrying the Kidnapped Tsukumo, he looked by the window and his eyes widened when he recognized the blur…it was Yugo, he was drenched in blood and he had Yuma in his arms, then he saw it Yugo pressed a button and a chained explosion wracked the building into pieces.

Yugo put his Little Brother in front of his Motorcycle so he could secure him, as he returns to the road, Yuma woke up and saw his Savior though he didn't recognized him because of the Mask.

TSUKUMO MANOR

It was Raining Hard…

Akari and the others were worried…they've been waiting for more than 24 hours to see the result of the search, there was a phone call that the Kidnappers were Captured and is sent to prison, but the place where Yuma was held Captive was destroyed and there are no trace of dead bodies for they might be purged by the flames.

Tears welled up from Akari's eyes as thoughts of her Baby Brother died in the fire…Yugo will be heartbroken…

But then the Doorbell rang. Akari stood up to answer the door, so as she opens the door she saw a Clack Masked Figure walking away by the window, somehow she had a feelings it was Yugo, then she looked down and her eyes welled up with tears as the person lying by the Door is Yuma covered in a black coat to keep him warm and away from the cold rain, she looked back up to see the Person who dropped Yuma on the Door nodded and ride away.

Akari picked Yuma up and carried him back inside…

Kotori and the others were glad that Yuma was safely returned by an unknown Person. So as Akari took the Coat off a Letter Fell, Curious Akari opened the Letter and red it.

_NOTE:_

_A Favor From a Friend…_

_B. Genesis_

Akari was baffled at the note but leave it be Yuma was safe and that's all it matters. Maybe just maybe Yuma's savior was a Friend of Yugo's and was asked to watch over Yuma in the shadows. But little did she knew that it was actually Yugo.

And she noticed that by the door is a Robotic Dragon. She walked close to it and Picked thee letter.

_NOTE:_

_This is Hildagarde a Gift_

_B. Genesis_

Whoever this Genesis person he's a friend.

BY THE FOREST

Kaito had just recovered from the blast…if he's right it was Yugo who caused such havoc in the city in search of Yuma and the cause of Mass Murder in the Lab and its destruction…and now he don't know where the teen would go and it would be impossible for him to return to that Cabin…

AT THE PRIVATE JET

Yugo had loaded his Motorcycle inside the Jet, he was surprised that it even fit in perfectly…A while ago he reprogrammed Hilda and hand it over to Yuma so if ever Yuma gets in Trouble Hildagarde is there to protect him.

Just as he was about to reach the Island where the Nemesis Organization is housing his Vision Blurs, but he steeled it out and land the Jet to the Port and staggered out allowing the operators take care of his things…he headed to Lago's Temple to return to him the Key Code of the Jet.

LAGO'S THRONE ROOM

Lago was about to leave the room when he noticed Yugo walks towards him, Face Blank, Pale and his cheeks were a bit flushed and he can see the droplets of sweat forming on Yugo's forehead. He walks towards the teen.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." He said Worriedly.

"I'm fine…here's the Key." Yugo said flatly.

Lago did accept the Key and Nodded, Just as he was about to turn to walk to the opposite direction he saw Yugo's form collapses from where the teen was standing, he immediately turned and caught Yugo on time. He knelt on the floor but kept the unconscious teen in his arms and touched the teen's forehead.

"A High Fever…What did he get himself into?" Lago said and Carried his Love interest to his room, Yugo is nowhere in good shape to return to his Temple full of soldiers, he needs a peaceful place to rest on until his fever cools down.

He called Pluto up to his Temple and asked for assistance and was granted happily…the rest of the Organization is worried for their fellow member, but wished he'd be alright. With Lago and Pluto nursing him back to health everything will be okay.

Lago stayed by Yugo's side the whole time and Never leave his side no matter what, the older teen was dozing off when Yugo regains consciousness, he noticed that he was in Lago's room and to his bed nonetheless but the guy was sitting on the couch near the bed, he was asleep and he noticed Lago was holding his hand. He couldn't help but to be grateful, he came to like the other and somehow grown to love him, he squeezed Lago's hand slightly to tell that he likes him…and went back to sleep.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

_**Oh My Effing God! I don't know what I'm thinking doing that to Yugo! *Panics* Kaito had just took advantage of him when he was weak! Yugo is Broken under the cold Mask and Lago had picked up the Pieces and now Yugo is slowly falling for him OMG! *Double Panic***_

_**Yugo is starting to melt his cold heart for his Arch Enemy *KYAAA!***_

_**And there will be a Love Triangle between Him, Lago and Kaito! *Double KYAAA!***_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 3…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

None for now

**Inspired by the Song of:**

I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used

**TRIVIA:**

Comet the Cursed Astralian's whole name in his Past Life is Dage Comet the Evil he is the Prime Evil among the Three Evils namely Drakarth the Chaos Lord, Behemoth the Doom Knight, and Nulgath the Arch Fiend…

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_Are you alright? You don't look so good." He said worriedly._

"_I'm fine…here's the Key." Yugo said flatly._

_Lago did accept the Key and Nodded, Just as he was about to turn to walk to the opposite direction he saw Yugo's form collapses from where the teen was standing, he immediately turned and caught Yugo on time. He knelt on the floor but kept the unconscious teen in his arms and touched the teen's forehead._

"_A High Fever…What did he get himself into?" Lago said and Carried his Love interest to his room, Yugo is nowhere in good shape to return to his Temple full of soldiers, he needs a peaceful place to rest on until his fever cools down._

_He called Pluto up to his Temple and asked for assistance and was granted happily…the rest of the Organization is worried for their fellow member, but wished he'd be alright. With Lago and Pluto nursing him back to health everything will be okay._

_Lago stayed by Yugo's side the whole time and Never leave his side no matter what, the older teen was dozing off when Yugo regains consciousness, he noticed that he was in Lago's room and to his bed nonetheless but the guy was sitting on the couch near the bed, he was asleep and he noticed Lago was holding his hand. He couldn't help but to be grateful, he came to like the other and somehow grown to love him, he squeezed Lago's hand slightly to tell that he likes him…and went back to sleep._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 3: Love Triangle?**

**Really?**

**-The King's Decision-**

LAGO'S TEMPLE

Yugo opened his eyes as the first ray of sunlight hits the curtain of the room, Lago was still asleep, Yugo couldn't help but to blush…Lago was kind of attractive when he was asleep, he looks so serene and calm. But why Lago didn't bring him back to his Temple, Jake and Ryuga would be worrying to death. Yugo as curious as a cat looked a bit closer, Lago's scent was mixed of Citrus and Aromatic Spicy, he was kind of attracted to his Arch Enemy, Yugo pulled away and shook his head, he couldn't fall in love with his Arch Enemy…but thinking of what Kaito did to him, it brought tears on his eyes…it hurts, Kaito had just took advantage to him and he was starting to slip in Hysterics when the vision of that night became clearer and starting to fear anybody who touches him…he had lost his innocence in a frightful and mentally scarring way, he closed his eyes tightly and held his head tightly…he wanted to forget…his choked sobs woke the Sleeping Lago up…

Lago woke up from his sleep when he heard choked sobs, then opened his eyes immediately when he realized who was crying, he sat up and his heart nearly break when the sight of Yugo crying right in front of him.

"Yu?" He called out.

But then his heart sunk when the said boy looked up in fright…he was about to reach out when Yugo let out a yelp of distress and jumped away from his outreached hand, he watched in shock when the younger teen ran to the corner and cried his eyes out. Lago can see a complete fear and terror from Yugo's eyes, he didn't know what happened in Heartland. Whatever it was he doesn't want to know what frightened his love interest to the point of running away from him.

"Yugo…it's me…Lago, I'm not going to hurt you okay." He called out.

The said teen eyed his warily. Lago sighed and tried to be as far as harmless to the younger teen so he approached the other slowly and surely and reaching out his hand. Yugo looked at him in fright and then closed his eyes in fear on what to come, but then gentle arms pulled him away from the cold corner he was in to a comforting embrace.

"It's alright…no one's going to hurt you, I'm here." Loga murmured gently as he comforts the younger teen.

Lago's voice and words was enough to fend the painful memories of that night from coming near him, the distress on his mind strained him so far that his fever got in a higher degree, he didn't realized Lago had brought him back to bed and walks out of the room but he didn't mind, Yugo hid under the covers of the blanket and snuggled at the scent…it was the same as Lago's, it was calming and soon he was asleep but he let those tears slip on their own from his eyes, not only him was crying but Black Genesis as well, his other persona was hurt too.

At the hall ways some passing guards cringed when the walls shook a bit when their Lord's fist connected to the wall, Lago was furious at what he had just seen in Yugo's memories.

"How Dare he?" He growled.

He summoned Pluto to his throne room.

"Sire?" Pluto called out warily.

"Take care of Yugo while I'm gone for a Day." Lago said stiffly.

"What happened sir?" Pluto asked in concern.

"I have someone to deal with and Yugo is in my room…he's too ill and he was in hysterics a while ago and didn't recognize me, look after him while I'm gone." Lago said as he strides out of the room to his jet.

Pluto bowed and watched his master leave, he didn't saw him this angry before something must have ticked him off. But he was curious why he was so concerned of Yugo who was cold to him.

"Could it be?" He murmured.

If his suspicions are correct, his Master is in love with Yugo Tsukumo. But what happened to The Tsukumo and why was he too ill.

TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma woke up from his sleep, he sat up and noticed that he was back on his room.

"What happened?" He murmured.

"You got kidnapped…Tortured…and was rescued by some guy." Ryoga answered.

Kotori and Tetsuo entered the room along with the reprogrammed Hildagarde.

"Yeah, his coat is in the couch." Tetsuo said.

Yuma looked at the window nostalgically.

"Somehow…while I'm unconscious it felt like Nii-san was there…that guy in a mask, he's somehow familiar but I can't recognize who he is." He said.

"Whoever he is he must be Yugo-nii's friend, watching over you Yuma-kun." Kotori said.

"He even gave you Hilda." Tetsuo added.

"Hilda?" Yuma parroted.

The Robotic Dragon jumped on the bed and nuzzled Yuma. Yuma was a bit surprised but pat the Robotic Dragon on the head.

"You know guys…somehow…it felt like that Yugo-nii is nearby…just watching and waiting." Yuma said.

The trio looked at each other warily. But little did they know that Yugo is suffering and slowly descending in darkness.

SOMEWHERE IN ASTRAL WORLD

Aegis walked through the halls of the Hero's Grave.

"What are you doing here your Majesty?" A dark voice asked.

"I want to know of my brother." King Aegis said.

"I see…so you finally come to realization that you know nothing much about your brother Comet." The Dark Voice said.

"Who is Comet really?" King Aegis asked.

"Your Brother Comet is not just Comet." The Dark Voice said.

"What?" King Aegis asked.

"His Real Name is Dage Comet The Evil, he is the Prime among the three Evils of this World and Beyond." The Dark Voice answered.

"Father did not tell me anything about this or Comet!" King Aegis said in shock.

"For your Father fears that once you know something about your brother in not due time you will kill him, that is why he kept it from you nor Comet knew this until the First war of this world and the Barian had come he had realized it on his own that he was not just any Astralian at all, he had come to realization that he was not just any Astralian for no Astralian had wings…he is of a New Race of Astralian and the very first of his Kind…The Novarian, The First Being of Nova Astralian." Said the Dark Voice…

"Then Why he is called The Evil?" King Aegis asked.

"That Young King is for you to know…and that I should not tell you, for there are more things to come between you and your brother." The Dark Voice said.

"Then tell me how should I know this?" King Aegis asked.

"To the Human World where the Answers You Seek can be found." The Dark Voice Advised.

King Aegis sighed solemnly.

"Young King…I had foreseen a Dark Demise of Your Family in the Future." The Dark Voice said.

"What?" King Aegis asked.

Puffs of smoke gathers around to allow the King to see what is going to happen.

~VISION~

"**The Grand Door shall be called down to Earth."**

The Image of a Gigantic Golden Door floats at the top of the City.

"**8 Keys created by the Prime Evil will befall to the Hands of one wicked man"**

The Shadow of Dr. Faker Cackling and placing each Key to the right place…

"**The Grand Door Will be opened and will be the First Advent of Judgment on Both Worlds of Man and Astralian."**

It slowly opens and releasing a violent and destructive current of air ravaging the City and the World of Astralian is slowly crumbling.

"**One Heart Shall Mourn for the one who returned his love dies as One of The Evil Takes the Life of his Love right before his very own eyes."**

He saw Three shadows on the Crater of the Fallen City one was lying down on the ground in a pool of Blood, one was crouching as if in agony of loss and the other is no doubt an Astralian standing not far from the Two beings.

"**One Evil Shall Fall by the Rage of an Ancient and Prime Evil whose Heart had been rend too many times but still a faint light lies through the depth of Darkness."**

The Astralian Shadow from before was pierced by the Thousand Darkness Spears and Vanished into Dark Dusts and can never be revived ever again.

"**Even at the Death of the Evil, The Wicked Man cannot be stopped."**

The Shadow of Dr. Faker was watching as the Door was Half-way through from opening and Dark Lights slowly coming out of the Door.

"**Evil shall rule all World as the Door Opens, Man and Astralian Shall Flee From their own world as it was in the Brink of Destruction."**

Humans and Astralians are Leaving their own homes to find safer ground as the sea level rises and the ground was splitting apart.

"**Though in Times of Dire Situation The Guardian Shall awake from his Dormancy with the Aid of the Ancient Astral Dragon and the Astralian Princes Memories."**

A Light From above the sky as a Shadow of a Winged Dragon and A Guardian on its back descends from the Sky and many shadowed beings descends as they aid the creatures of the two worlds.

"**But Evil won't stop until anything from the two world become its own, those who are left behind will be enslaved, Many shall suffer from the Hands of the Second Evil."**

The Skies were all blood red, the clouds were black and there are flames everywhere, cries of tortured beings echoes the land and cruel commands of evil guards lashes around.

"**The Great Guardian Shall Perish by the hand of the Wicked Man."**

In front of the Great Door stands an Armored guardian, He stood there holding his hands as if praying A small essence of light starting to form on his hands until someone stabbed him from behind.

"**With the Last of his strength, he poured forth all of his life, all his love and all his hope to the little light to end the endless war of Evil."**

A Small Essence of Light came out from the Guardian's Chest then to the Grand Door that bore all the escaped Evil and Corruption that had Destroyed the Land and the two Worlds.

"**The Great Guardian Dies and everything was now in the Hands of the First Evil, Yet Another Evil shall try and take over, with now the absence of the Great Guardian everything shall be doomed, but hope is not lost for Heroes shall rise in dire time...They are the Warriors of Light."**

A Shadow of a young Child along with other of its own who now shares the Power given by the Lord of Hope…they are the Chosen Ones…The Chosen Warriors of Light.

"**Ten Chosen Warriors of Light…Shall Fight for the Freedom of Both Man and Astralians, With The Guidance of Lord Hope they will Fight the Darkness that Had ravaged the Lands and Both Worlds."**

The Young Warriors Clad in Zexal Armors fights the Armies of Darkness along with their trusted Spirits.

"**But Evil cannot be defeated very easily for only the Prime Evil can End them all."**

The Chosen Heroes are coming face to face with the one who had opened the door and the one who released the Two Great Evils.

"**One Hero Shall Fall yet will rise again as the Great Ancient Dragon from the Astral World who Banished all that is Evil on the World."**

The Red Zexal Cladded Young Warrior was swallowed in darkness and seemingly died, yet from the Sphere of Darkness rise the Great Dragon that had Banished all the Evil From The Astral World had awakened…and a Deafening Roar echoes and all armies of Darkness trembled in Fear.

"**As the Clash of the Titans continues, The Prime Evil shall be awakened from the lost soul of the Guardian…"**

From the void of darkness a small hazy light floats in the Darkness…

"**Through the Guardian's Lost soul the Prime Evil is Reborn and all the powers of Darkness is his to command the high Heavens of Chaos will tremble and the ones who is responsible of this Chaos and Destruction are helpless…only he will remain to set things right."**

The once Hazy Light explodes showering the dark void and filled it with light and from the light a Demonic Figure walks towards the open door to the Land of Chaos.

~END VISION~

"But how is this vision connected to my one of My Family?" King Aegis asked.

"Do you really wish to know?" The Dark Voice asked.

"Yes!" King Aegis said.

"Very Well…" The Dark Voice said as he called out another puff of smoke to show the Vision.

~VISION~

"**The Prime Evil is now Awakened yet the Heart of the one who Sacrificed is still alive within."**

The Demonic Being approaches the land of chaos where the Warriors of Light Battles the seemingly endless armies of chaos, Demonic looking clouds follows on his wake.

"**Thus the Great Second War of Evil has begun."**

The Warriors of Light was now in between Evils fighting against each other…Evil against Evil but one has the Heart of both Once a Human and Once an Astralian. The Great Ancient Dragon Recognized one Evil as of his own, Thus Aiding the Demonic Evil.

"**Yet The Heart of the Prime Evil does not recognize who was his friend or his enemies."**

The Prime Evil lashes out as the Ancient Astral Dragon approaches him, trying to Kill the Dragon and the Warriors of Light.

"**But Hope still Remains as the bond between Brothers had surpassed many trials once again meet."**

The Prime Evil and The Ancient Dragon standing facing each other…he who bears the Heart of Hope and He who Bears the Heart of Gentle Darkness…the Brothers were Reunited.

"**But like fate would have it as long as the Grand Door is Open Chaos will still Live despite winning against the Evil Chaos. Two Brothers will work as one."**

The Prime Evil and The Ancient Dragon was working together to close the Grand Door and get rid of Evil Chaos for good and Never to Open it Again.

"**But before the Grand Door came to a close one life shall perish…One Shall Sacrifice to save many and to save the one He loves…and to seal the Evil Chaos for all Eternity…And the 8 Truth Shall be revealed."**

~END VISION~

"But why didn't it showed who sacrificed?" King Aegis said.

"Like I Said Young King…it is for you to know." The Dark Voice said…

King Aegis had made his Decisions, if this Visions is connected to his Family and the truth about his Brother then he had to find out who his brother really is.

HEARTLAND CITY

Lago had landed to the private airport and went to his Cabin, He dressed up and went looking for Tenjo Kaito…Finding the Bastard wasn't really hard at all, he found the guy in the Park with his little brother.

"Tenjo Kaito." He called out.

The said teen looked up and glared at the one who called him, he told Haruto to go and play while he talks to a visitor. Once he and Lago are alone.

"So…are you Happy?" Lago asked.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Are you happy of what you have done?" Lago smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked he was getting upset to the riddles.

Lago Smirked even more at Kaito's upset look.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about…in case you have forgotten I'm talking about what you had done to the Person you had loved." He grinned.

Kaito's eyes widened and glared at Lago.

"Yugo…Where is he?" He growled.

"Why would I tell you? After what you had done to him? Do you think he would still accept you after you did all those deeds to him?" Lago quirked a brow insultingly… "Honestly, no one would actually do that to someone like Yugo…but you…the person he loved did that to him? Heh! You blew it…You had no chance on getting him back."

"And why is that?" Kaito asked as if taking the challenge.

Lago grinned evilly…

"Because I'm going to take him away from you…He's been with me since the day he left this Hell Hole…and you know what…I'm going to make him Mine in my own ways….not the way you did to him and I'll make sure to seal the deal…" He laughed and walked away leaving the stunned looking Kaito.

Once Lago is gone, Kaito regained his senses and his eyes narrowed, if you look closely his Pupils became slits in anger…Making Yugo his?

"We'll see about that…I don't give up that easily." He growled out.

AT LAGO'S TEMPLE

Yugo had woken up…he was a bit disoriented, but he felt somewhat a bit better sleeping in a peaceful place. But as soon as realization bitch slapped him in the face, he realized he was in Lago's room.

"What happened?" He asked his voice came out croaky as he felt his throat was a bit sore and dry.

The door opens as Pluto came in with some fresh clothes, Cycnus who was carrying a tray of food bowed at him.

"Err…Pluto…care to explain why I'm in Lago's Bed?" Yugo asked confusedly.

Cycnus and Pluto looked at each other nervously, seeing their nervous looks Yugo's eyes widened.

"D-Did H-He-." He began but he was cut off immediately as Pluto and Cycnus noticed his pale face.

"Ah! No! No! It's not what you think Yugo-sama!" Cycnus said.

"You're ill when the day you came back, so he carried you here to his room to let you rest until your fever broke, you were suffering from a high fever and slipping into hysteria whenever you have fever induced dreams…You gave him quite a scare back then…but most of the time he is the one taking care of you, Yugo-san." Pluto explained.

Yugo blinked and blushed at Pluto's explanation.

"He's been taking care of me?" He murmured.

Cycnus and Pluto nodded.

"But why? All I did to him was yelling and telling him to go away…so why would he care?" Yugo muttered.

"It's because he cares about you Yugo-sama…he was changed because he loved you." Cycnus explained.

"But he kept on bullying me on our younger years." Yugo said.

"It's because that's the way he was trying to catch your attention, he wants you to notice him." Pluto said knowingly.

Yugo blushed lightly.

"Where is Lago anyways?" He asked.

"Oh…He's in Heartland, doing some business, he'll be back soon." Pluto smiled Yugo was calling his Friend and Master by his name rather than 'The Idiot'.

"I see." Yugo said as he looked at his hands that was clutching the Blanket that has the same attractive scent as Lago.

Pluto smiled more…he knew…he knew that Yugo Tsukumo, his Master's Love Interest is starting to fall for him…and he will do anything to make the Tsukumo become his Master's own and he will not allow anybody ruin it…he already got the support of the Members…even Yugo's group.

"Since you are already up Yugo-san you should get cleaned." Pluto said.

Yugo nodded at that…he felt a bit hot and uncomfortable on his clothes. So it took him an hour in the Baths he don't mind Pluto and Cycnus watching him. Cycnus was listing down Yugo's body measurements.

"Chest '27', Waist '25', Hips '29'. Oh dear Yugo-sama had almost feminine Body though slim and lithe." Cycnus murmured at Pluto.

"I wonder what his secret is?" Pluto said. "Is he sure he's a male? Or just a Late blooming female?"

At the Pool…

'_Those two…do they think I couldn't hear them?' _Yugo asked himself as his brow twitched and his cheeks colored (Not from the warm water mind you) from the comment about his Body measurement.

_-But it's true…you're 27-25-29…A feminine body, Just slim, lithe and late bloomer.- _Black Genesis chimed.

'_If I'm Feminine bodied so do you…you are me you idiot, we are one.' _Yugo thought.

_-You're right.-_ Black Genesis muttered.

'_Idiot.' _Yugo mentally insults.

AT THE PARK

Kaito and Lago are having a conversation…though you can't tell it was a conversation because it was a heated one at that…Yuma and the others are watching in confusion.

"It seems Yugo-nii had two guys competing for his heart." Kotori said.

"Who do you think will win?" Tetsuo asked.

"I don't know both of them are good looking…Lucky Yugo-nii." Cathy said.

From the back of the tree.

"What do you think…little brother? Who do you think will win?" Dark Mist asked.

Astral thought about it for a moment.

"Kaito-kun and Yugo-kun had known each other since they were little…but same goes for the black haired teen…but it seems like Yugo-kun and Kaito-kun's relationship had been not too good lately and that Dark Haired Teen seems to be trying to challenge Kaito-kun and win Yugo-kun's affection and he was not even trying hard…but it's not that Kaito-kun trying his best at all." Astral said.

"So you're saying…there's a love triangle between Yugo-kun, Kaito-kun and that black haired guy?" Dark Mist asked.

Astral nodded.

"Love Triangle? Really?" Dark Mist Chuckled.

Yuma just sat there confused as hell…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry guys I couldn't come up with anything…I'm in the Hospital right now with my right arm broken…**

**Oh Dear…there is a competition going on…**

**Here's the question:**

**Who do you think will win? Lago or Kaito? **

**Kaito had just broken Yugo and Took Advantage of him And hadn't fixed the problem yet…**

**While Lago was picking up the pieces and trying to fix the broken pieces of Yugo's Heart and trying to win him at all cost…**

**Then…Comet/Yugo's Astralian Brother King Aegis is coming to the Human world…what do you think he'll find? Will all those vision that the Dark Voice told him will come true?**

**And what's this? Deep within Yugo something is going on…Guess what it is?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**OMAKE**

Yugo: *Stands up from the pool and caught Pluto and Cycnus staring* …Why are you staring at me like that? Please stop…it's embarrassing.

Cycnus & Pluto: *Blushes and Stares some more* …

Yugo: *Nervous* Wh-Why are you staring at me like that? *Covers himself*

Cycnus & Pluto: Yugo-san/sama…what a fabulous figure! Simply Breath Taking! *Stars for eyes*

Yugo: *Sweat dropped* …

Black Genesis: *Cackles* Behold the power of diet!

Yugo: *Splashes a hot water at Cycnus and Pluto* Oh Go Away!

Cycnus and Pluto: *Slips* Whoa!

**END OMAKE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

None for now

**Inspired by the Song of:**

Dreaming of You by Selena

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_It seems Yugo-nii had two guys competing for his heart." Kotori said._

"_Who do you think will win?" Tetsuo asked._

"_I don't know both of them are good looking…Lucky Yugo-nii." Cathy said._

_From the back of the tree._

"_What do you think…little brother? Who do you think will win?" Dark Mist asked._

_Astral thought about it for a moment._

"_Kaito-kun and Yugo-kun had known each other since they were little…but same goes for the black haired teen…but it seems like Yugo-kun and Kaito-kun's relationship had been not too good lately and that Dark Haired Teen seems to be trying to challenge Kaito-kun and win Yugo-kun's affection and he was not even trying hard…but it's not that Kaito-kun trying his best at all." Astral said._

"_So you're saying…there's a love triangle between Yugo-kun, Kaito-kun and that black haired guy?" Dark Mist asked._

_Astral nodded._

"_Love Triangle? Really?" Dark Mist Chuckled._

_Yuma just sat there confused as hell…_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 4: The Day the **

**Rain Came Down**

LAGO'S TEMPLE

It had been a Day since Lago went to Heartland and he's not back yet. Pluto was getting worried.

"Pluto would you please calm down it's not that Lago-kun is vulnerable…he might have inconvenience on the way." Yugo said as he signed another paper in Lago's working table.

"I know that but I couldn't help it he hadn't been out this long." Pluto said.

"Since when was Lago-kun became lost on his way?" Yugo asked as he stamps another paper.

"I dunno, but I'm worried." Pluto said.

"He's fine." Yugo said as he stamps paper away.

Keyser busts in the room with another batch of Paper work and Yugo signed it all away.

"Wow…he works faster than Lago-sama." Herschel murmured.

Cycnus and Pluto could only nod in agreement.

HEARTLAND

Lago was back on his Cabin, he was done taking a bath…then it hit him Like Yugo had Just slapped him.

"I forgot…Pluto must be worried." He muttered as he saunters on the Laptop.

He turned it on.

Username: Lago_Kurai

Password: ***********

The Sigil of Nemesis Org. appeared on the Screen and Yugo's busy looking Face appeared on the monitor he was wearing glasses on and he can see a pen moving and in the background he can see Herschel and Keyser running in the room carrying all the signed papers and piling them. Yugo looks a bit pale for his liking but he was faring well.

"_Yugo-sama the Phone is beeping if you hadn't realized." _Cycnus called out from the background.

Lago watched as Yugo put down the pen and took off his glasses and rubbing his eyes a bit and pushed a Certain Button…and looked at the Monitor…there was silence first until Yugo's face colored.

"Do you like what you see?" Lago Humored.

Then Yugo Turned and called Pluto in the Monitor though Lago could tell the younger teen is blushing…But hey…Who won't be blushing if you see a guy half naked in your Computer, Laptop or whatsoever (A/N: Yeah I Blushed too when I saw my BF's Picture in the Monitor.).

'_**Pluto! Get your ass here…NOW!' **_Yugo yelled as he stood up from the table.

At the Background he can hear Herschel, Keyser and Cycnus laughing their asses off.

'_What are you laughing at?' _Yugo's yell at the distance…

Pluto sighed as he comes to the monitor…and sweat dropped when Herschel, Keyser and Cycnus screaming their heads off.

'_Yugo-san please don't murder them.' _Pluto begged.

'_**Pluto.' **_Lago called out.

The said teen turned and looked at his Master and gave him his full attention.

"Master Lago…Is there something you need." He asked.

'_**Ah…I want to notify you that I'll be staying here in Heartland a little bit more.' **_Lago answered.

"Why so My Lord?" Pluto asked and cringed when he heard Herschel yelled something about his foot.

'_**I have a business to deal with someone, so I can't be home until Tomorrow if there are any papers needed to be done just put it in the Table.' **_Lago said.

"Actually sir…the Papers are all signed and dealt with by Yugo-san and ermm…you can stay in Heartland as long as you like My Lord…there are no Major Threat going on here Sir." Pluto said.

'_**I see…and please Yugo is still a bit Pale…Don't let him work too hard…That's all for now.' **_Lago said cutting the connection.

Pluto hang up and looked at the Trio who were dog piled in the floor with Yugo sitting on top of them.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lago sent a public Challenge against Kaito…he was on his Rider Clothing Much Like Yugo but his was Purple.

"_**Kaito Tenjo…This is a Challenge from me The Child of Nemesis…I challenge you for the Heart of Yugo Tsukumo…Meet me at the same Bridge where your first Duel Race had begun in Two Days at 7:00 pm, Don't cower now Tenjo."**_

There was a sea of Murmurs in the City…clearly the People of Heartland Knew who Yugo is.

"_Lucky Guy…"_

"_Wow…I never knew The Tsukumo is that Lucky."_

"_Yeah, Especially that Yugo…he's a one heck of a Guy."_

"_Not only he's rich he's a God Damn Good Looking too."_

"_Who would've thought two guys would fight for his Heart."_

"_Who do you think will win?"_

"_I don't now…Tenjo is pretty skilled, but the Duel I saw before proved me that there is someone is far more skilled than he is."_

"_Yeah I saw that one…Man…Lucky I wasn't in that duel, That Black Rider had just sent Tenjo to the Hospital."_

"_I saw that one too."_

And the Murmurs go on and some girls are squealing and sighing dreamily maybe thinking what would it be and feel like when you have two guys fighting for you. Yuma and the others are just walking by and some girls cooed and squealed when they saw Yuma.

"Kaito's been challenged to a Duel Race again?" Ryoga asked.

"Un! But this time it's not the Black Rider." Yuma answered.

"Whoever could that be it's another Strong Duelist." Tetsuo added.

"Why does strongest Duelist are the Riders?" Kotori asked.

"Their Dueling skills are highly different than ours and their Monsters are different as well, that Black Rider from before his monsters were different, I hadn't seen them before." Ryoga said as he looks at the corner.

AT NEMESIS ISLAND

Yugo was standing by the shore on his own…He can feel it.

"Lago…Kaito…" He murmured.

There is a duel going to happen sooner or Later and there is one will only be the victor who would it be…he couldn't tell, the Person he had loved since Childhood, the person who had broken him or His Arch Enemy, A Childhood Bully and the one who had tried to fix him…

_-They are fighting for your affection you know.- _Black Genesis said from the back of his mind.

"_How would you know?" _Yugo asked.

_-Yugo…I could see in their every action that these two men are fighting for you…one who was the responsible for your pain and the other is the responsible for your ease…Lago is clearly trying to win you and take you away from Kaito and Kaito was not willing to give in…but there is only one must win your heart and the other had to stay out of it.- _Black Genesis said.

"_I know that…but…" _Yugo murmured.

_-You love them both…do you?- _Black Genesis asked.

He was only met with silence.

_-Yugo…you can't have both…only one…so you have to choose who, only one will be responsible to the New Life in You.-_ Black Genesis said.

Yugo's eyes widened at that.

"_What do you mean New Life in me?" _He asked.

_-Yugo…you couldn't feel it right now…but…it's actually there…I can see it…I can feel it…I may not be able to feel what you feel but I can see what is happening.- _Black Genesis said.

Yugo closed his eyes tightly…as if he's scared.

"_Please stop it!" _Yugo cried.

Black Genesis left him in peace, he don't want to upset his vessel…Yugo just stood there…what does Black Genesis mean to tell him…why was he telling him that only one among Lago and Kaito could be responsible on that New Life in him…what does it all mean?

Suddenly there is a portal just a few feet from him and there…Tron appeared…Yugo stood there he was shock…Black Genesis was high in Alert.

_-He's a Barian! Yugo…You can't fight him right now…RUN!- _Black Genesis yelled.

But Yugo was frozen from fright as that Vision from his dream come again.

~VISION~

He was walking in an unknown place, the silence is spooking him and topped that the place was something he don't want to be in…

"Yuma?" He called out. "Akari? Kaito? Where are you?"

Inside the void, he can see few colors surrounds the area like Violet turns to purple and then turning into evil red and almost like evil colors. not only that he can feel some emotions surrounds the void, Pain, sadness, anger, Hatred, misery, agony and despair, that's what it was unlike what he felt before. And something he can't point out and it almost felt like…Lust? What? How could he sense Lust in the air and that feeling alone scare him? He walked around the void with no particular place in mind, it was a vast place. When all of a sudden a pair of small arms latched on his waist and trying to pull him down, he struggled to break free from the threatening hold, but the arms were too persistent and won't let him go. He looked down and saw a boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided hanging over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face.

"What the-!" Yugo was surprised at the being that was latching onto him. "Let Go!"

He can sense evil emanating from this boy and wants to get away as fast as he can, once he successfully got away he stumbled and was being wrapped up with chains that he swore wasn't there, again he tried to break free but to no avail this time and froze when a hand caressed his cheeks and a voice.

"Interesting."

His eyes widened and closed it tight not wanting to look at what he is seeing…it was horrible at sight and he wants to wake up from this nightmare…he don't want this nightmare to continue…he wants to wake up and soon he found himself screaming when those hands forced his face up to look at this nightmare of his…he watched as this being's face coming closer…and closer…and closer…

~END VISION~

His Train of thoughts when Black Genesis' voice brought him back to reality.

_-YUGO! STOP STANDING THERE AND RUN! YOU'RE NOT IN GOOD CONDITION TO FIGHT! RUN!- _Black Genesis Roared.

Yugo noticed that Tron was close and he pushed the shorter one away from him and made a break for it.

"PLUTO! CYCNUS! HERSCHEL! KEYSER!" He cried out loudly.

At the shore Tron grinned…he had waited for the Tsukumo to be vulnerable and that time is now…an added Bonus if he had the Tsukumo with him so as the unborn and still forming child in him. He held out his hand and Barian Chains came out tying the Tsukumo on the ground, careful not to hurt the child.

"I've been waiting for this time that I will have you in my hands." Tron said smirking evilly.

Yugo couldn't Fathom the fear in him right now…he was terrified…he don't have enough strength to fight yet, he hadn't recovered that much of his strength from his last encounter with Kaito.

"Now…shall we go?" Tron said as he reached out to touch the Tsukumo.

But then the chain broke off when several blurs came and tried to drive him off as the 12 Acolytes of Dragon Emperor came on the Tsukumo's defense…they were no longer considered normal as they could fight him off.

"Stay away from him!" Jake hissed.

"GET HIM!" Ryuga roared angrily.

And the remaining 10 tried to attack him everywhere…at this case he stands no chance…

"Tsk! I won't give up that easily…wait until I can find time and you'll be mine!" Tron growled and disappeared.

Jim and the others made sure that bastard won't be coming back for their leader.

"I think it would be better if Yugo-sama should stay in Lago-kun's Temple…it's safer in there." Jake said.

"I'll go call Pluto-san down here." Ryuga said and disappeared.

Jake was worried about what was going on…their life here in the Island is no longer hectic and troublesome but with that Bastard kept on coming it is better if Lago had to be here, the guy is really strong…he did not meant to choose Lago's side but what Kaito had just did to his friend whom he treated as a brother is uncalled for so he had to.

"Jake…I…" Yugo said weakly.

He knew what Yugo would say…he would apologize of what he had done to Kaito.

"No…There is no need for you to apologize Yugo-sama…somehow Kaito needs to learn from his mistakes. Whatever you choose we support you…we already told that to you since we're still in the academy, Our Loyalty belongs to you." Jake said.

Yugo leaned closer to his friend for comfort…Jake and the others watched heartbrokenly as their leader cry, it's not every day you would see him cry. They knew he was in too much stress lately.

'_I'll make a visit to Venom once this problem is done.' _Jake mentally noted.

LAGO'S TEMPLE

It was Raining Hard, Pluto was a bit upset with himself, Cycnus and Keyser had secured the place in Lago's guest room. Jake had told him that he made a contact with Venom the Doctor of this Island. Jake and Ryuga had waited for the result…until.

"Are you the friends of Mr. Tsukumo?" A nurse dressed in white stood in front of Jake and Ryuga.

"Yes." They chorused in unison and stood up.

"Come with me please." said the nurse.

Jake and his friend followed the nurse through a maze of hallways, eventually coming upon another wing of the temple. The nurse stopped in front of one of the rooms, and turned to them.

"Mr. Tenjo, Mr. Seiryumaru, your friend….Well…He has a rare condition…" The nurse played with her clipboard, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Okay…Can you tell us about this rare condition?" Jake asked.

"I should let the doctor explain. He'll be with you in a minute." The nurse said quickly and rushed off in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Jake was peering into the room they were near.

"Ryu, he's in here." Jake called softly.

His Friend turned and walked over to his side.

Yugo was laying in the room, his eyes closed, hooked up to several beeping machines. Extremely pale and very, very sickly looking, Jake almost couldn't bear to look at him.

"He's looks so…horrible. What could possibly make him look like that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know Jake. But the doctor will tell us. That much I'm sure of." His friend replied.

Just then, the doctor appeared. He reached out to shake both their hands.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Venom and I have been looking after your friend." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all well and good. Now can you please tell us what's wrong with my friend?" Jake asked, clearly annoyed.

"Jake! Don't talk to the nice man that way!" His friend scolded. Jake rolled his eyes.

Dr. Venom chuckled, "It's perfectly understandable. He's just worried."

"So doctor, what is wrong with Yugo?"

"Well, I suggest you prepare to be shocked. And this is the only logical explanation for what's ailing our young boy."

"And what would that be?" Jake asked.

"Yugo, is well…in other words…pregnant."

Silence.

Jake looked from his friend, to the doctor, and back, trying to figure out if the doctor had gone completely insane or he was just hallucinating.

"But, males can't become pregnant. It's impossible." Said Ryuga, absolutely dumbfounded…

"That may be true under normal circumstances, but your friend there is an exception to the rule."

"How did you figure this out?" Jake asked.

"We ran tons of tests. Blood work, X-Rays, everything. His blood sample is almost identical to that of a pregnant woman. The symptoms he gave me before we sedated him also mimicked those of a woman that is carrying a baby. So we did an ultrasound and there is indeed a baby inside him."

"But doesn't a baby need a uterus to live and develop in?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes. And apparently, Yugo was born with one of those. How this went unnoticed for so long, I will never know. Also, were you aware of the fact that Yugo is bi?"

Jake's friend turned to him, "Did you know anything about this?"

Ryuga shrugged his shoulders, "I guessed he was, but was never fully sure."

His friend turned back to the doctor, "How do you know he's Bi?"

"There is evidence of anal tearing."

"You examined his ass?" Jake look horrified.

Dr. Venom rolled his eyes, "I am a doctor. I'm supposed to be thorough, aren't I?"

"When can he go home?" The boy's friend asked.

"You should be able to take him home as soon as he wakes up. But I want him back here every week so we can monitor his health and progress."

"Is it possible for you to keep this quiet? I don't want anyone making fun of his…condition."

Dr. Venom gave a nod, "Yes, everyone who knows about the baby will be told to keep it a secret or risk being fired. Besides, not that many people know anyway. Now, come with me and we'll get his release forms filled out."

"Can I go in there and see him?" Jake asked quietly.

The doctor nodded before leading his friend off down the hall.

Hesitantly, Jake stepped into the hospital room. He made his way over to the far side, sitting down in one of the chairs.

He watched Yugo with sad brown eyes, unhappy that his young friend, whom he cared for so much, had to go through so much pain. He wondered how Yugo would react to the news about his condition.

Jake only sat there for a few more minutes before Yugo began to stir. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

His first words were, "What the fuck happened?"

Jake chuckled at his friend, "You're in the hospital wing near in Lago's Temple, that's what the fuck happened."

Yugo's eyes darted to Jake, not realizing he'd even been in the room.

"How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Temple?" Yugo asked.

Jake shrugged, "I got nothing to do all the Papers are done anyways."

"Ah." Yugo gave a nod before peering around the room.

"Where is Ryuga then? He never leaves without you."

"Filling out your release forms with the doctor…"

"So, does that mean they know what's wrong with me?"

Jake bit his lip, trying to decide if he should tell him or not.

"I think the doctor can explain better than I can."

Yugo's eyes widened, "Am I going to die?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Of course not. The doctors here are going to take care of you so you'll be fine."

"Alright then..." Yugo absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the arms rest of the bed he was in. He was dying to know what is wrong with him. But Jake beat him to the punch.

"So…Are you mad at me about earlier?" The elder teen looked at Yugo with guilty brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yugo played dumb, wanting Jake to actually admit what he'd done.

Jake blushed bright red, look down at his feet.

"Are you mad at me for seeing you cry? I mean I was just trying to make you feel be-"

Yugo held up a hand, silencing him.

"It's okay, Jake. I understand. It was just a piece of a left over emotion and meant nothing. I get it." Yugo said sadly.

_At least he remembers it this time… _The young boy thought.

"Wait! No, Yugo, it's not like that-" Just then Dr. Venom and Ryuga entered the room.

"Ahh Yugo, I see you woken up. Are you feeling any better?" asked Dr. Venom.

Yugo nodded, "A bit, yes. But what's wrong with me doc? What made me feel that bad?" Ryuga and the doctor exchanged a look.

"You have to tell him. It's not like we can't." Ryuga said, placing his hands behind his back.

The doctor nodded, "Yugo, please let me finish before you burst out because believe more you're going to want to after you hear this."

"Very subtle." Jake muttered.

Ryuga growled and Jake shut it.

Dr. Venom chuckled, "I understand." He took a deep breath, trying to pick the best way to tell him. He decided to just to tell him flat out.

"Yugo, my team of nurses and I have concluded that you are indeed, pregnant."

Yugo's eyes widened, "Wait, what? I'm a guy! I can't get pregnant!" He shrieked.

"I know! You are a boy that much I am sure of. But somehow you were born with a uterus inside you. Apparently it went undetected by all your previous doctors and you probably would have known about it sooner."

"But how did I get pregnant ?"

"Have you had any sexual contact with anyone, anyone male that is, in the last month or so?"

Yugo gulped and focused on the wall, "Yeah, why?"_ 'Though it was much of a Sexual Contact without my consent or you could say Kaito had raped me… in blinded anger.'_ He heard his friends gasp.

"Well then whoever you slept with last, is most likely, the father of your baby?"

Yugo buried his face his hands, beginning to cry.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, how am I supposed to tell Lago?_

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around Yugo, pulling him down against a warm chest.

Peering up, Yugo was surprised to find that it was Jake that was holding him. He wanted to pull away. He really wanted to.

But Yugo didn't move, instead he curled into a ball, burying his face into Jake's t-shirt, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Yuu, do you know who the father is?" Asked quietly…

"Yes." Yugo whispered through trembling lips.

"Who is it?" He asked in his most motherly voice.

"I'm not telling you! You'll hate me!" He looked up at Jake, "You'll both hate me!"

"No we won't, Yugo. We'll love you and support you and your baby no matter who the father is. Now please tell us." His friend smiled reassuringly, hoping that would be enough to get him to say who it was.

"Liar! You will! I know it! I am not telling you! I'm not telling anyone!" Yugo cried. Jake comfortingly rubbed the young boy's back, hating to see him so distressed.

"Please, Ryu. You're upsetting him. He'll tell you when he's good and ready." Jake shot his friend a look.

"I agree with young Tenjo. I think you should just let him be for now." Dr. Venom put in.

Ryuga sighed and looked over at the doctor, "I suppose you're right. Now, can he go to his real home?"

Dr. Venom shrugged, "If he wants to, I don't see anything wrong with it. But it might become a problem is when he begins to develop. People may question him about his weight and then I think it would be wise to keep him home to avoid any uncomfortable situations."

Yugo lifted his head up to look at the doctor, "I don't want to go back. I'm afraid I'll get sick again. Can you please write me a note so I can stay in this Island till the baby arrives?"

"I suppose. And you're probably in doing so. I'll also write you a prescription to try and keep your symptoms to a minimum." He gave the young boy and bright smile, "Don't worry Yugo. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure you get the proper care."

KURAI'S CABIN

Lago was woken up from his sleep by the persistent beeping of the Phone.

"Ugh! Who could still be possibly up on this ungodly hour and calling me?" He muttered as he sauntered at the phone.

He put on his shirt just in case if it is Yugo, he pushed the answer button and Pluto's nervous face appeared…he wondered what's wrong.

"Pluto what is it?" Lago yawned.

'_**Master Lago…someone that goes by the Name of Tron had intruded the island, it seems his main target is Yugo-san.' **_Pluto reported.

Lago's drowsiness vanished and his attention was now in the report.

"How is Yugo?" He asked.

Pluto was having doubt if he had to say it or not.

"Pluto." Lago called out firmly.

He noticed the other teen in the monitor visibly flinched.

'_**I am not allowed to tell what is going on with Yugo-san yet Master but he's in your guest room right now resting…he's in so much stress since the intrudered vowed to get him back, everyone is in high alert, Herschel, Cycnus and Keyser is on guard…The Dragon Emperor Acolytes are in high alert as well…they do not take the incident too lightly and they were very angry.' **_Pluto answered.

"Has Dr. Venom checked Yugo up?" Lago asked.

'_**Yes Master…he had, it is better if you hear it all out from him my lord.' **_Pluto answered.

"Is that all?" Lago asked.

Pluto nodded…

"Very well…you should rest, you look like you are about to faint." Lago said and hang up.

Luckily that he came on his own if it weren't whoever unlucky person who is near him could possibly die from the dark aura he was releasing right now…he's mad…and guess who was his first target…

"It seems I have someone to deal first before that Kaito brat." He growled as tribal marks appear on his skin…his eyes were glowing white.

He knew who Tron is and he's going to visit him in his nightmares…no Barian seals could stop him from ravaging that bastard's mind. He went back to bed and start delving into a certain imaginary line…

~DREAM ESCAPE~

Lago walked at the fiery land as he walks around fearlessly…then he noticed something glowing from the distant.

'_That might be him.' _Lago grinned evilly and headed to the glowing light.

He snuck up to a huge rock and listened, he could hear Tron cursing.

"Damn them…whoever gave them power to resist mine? I would've got him in my hands but NO! They have to interfere, HE'S MINE! And That unborn child he bears!" Tron growled.

"Father…it's not right to claim a child that doesn't even belongs to you." III said.

"But my son…if I had that unborn child would be your little brother and if that child belongs to an Astralian and a high rank at that, it would be powerful." Tron said.

"Who's child are you talking about Dad?" IV asked.

"Tsukumo Yugo's Unborn Child." Tron answered.

They were met with silence…

"Father…that's impossible, Yugo Tsukumo is a Male and he couldn't get Pregnant." V said calmly.

"Even so…I must find a way to get him." Tron said.

At the Boulder Lago had heard enough, nobody dares intrude his territory and take what is his…he will show this guy who's the strongest Alpha Male…And this Alpha Male will fight to the Death to Protect what belongs to him…

"That is if I will Allow you to set foot on my territory again." He growled.

The four turned to see a teen as old as V came out of the boulder, he had this Evil Aura in him it was twice stronger than he is and he had tribal markings around him and he don't look so happy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" IV hissed.

"How could you get in to my Barrier?" Tron demanded.

Lago smirked evilly.

"Tron…Right? You see, You shouldn't have angered me like this and how dare you try to steal what is mine…" He grinned.

"Yours? Oh You mean the Tsukumo who happens to be an Astralian? HE'S MINE AND SO DO HIS UNBORN CHILD!" Tron growled.

"So…you are trying to steal my child too?" _'Though I don't even know if it is mine.' _Lago asked nonchalantly.

"YOURS?" Tron growled.

"Yes…mine…if what I heard is right…then I have reasons to finish you off…" Lago smirked that could beat Tron's every day.

Then Dark Energy gathers around Lago, the Teen is still having that evil smile on his face…

"That child will be mine…" He said huskily and raised his arms then the Dark Energy gathers around it.

AT LAGO'S TEMPLE

Yugo opened his eyes rather quickly and sat up…he felt Lago's Evil and Dark Energy…it's nothing new to him since he felt it before…but this one is rather powerful and unrelenting, it's strange for Lago to let out such massive energy…Yugo Hoped he was not aiming that Horribly strong Dark Energy to Kaito…He'll die…

He closed his eyes trying to locate where it was.

BACK AT THE DREAM ESCAPE

Lago watched in satisfaction as the Arclights back away from him.

"Disappear…" He said huskily and let the Giant beam destroy all the places in this dream escape.

He watched as every places cracked and shatter…he can hear Tron Screaming in agony and pain as his Mind shatters away…

When…

"Lago?" A Soft yet firm voice that he couldn't wait to hear again call out behind him…

He turned and saw a scared, yet frightened looking Yugo look at him…his eyes were a bit glassy and teary.

"How did you get in here?" Lago asked rather softly so not to frighten his soon to be lover.

"I…" Yugo began but he was too shy to admit, he looked away.

Lago grinned and walked closely to the younger teen and embraced him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared." Yugo mumbled as he hides his face.

"There's no need to be…I'll be back home soon once I'm done with my business here." Lago said comfortingly.

"I know…but I couldn't help it…something is coming, I can feel it." Yugo said as he sniffled.

"Hush…whatever it is I won't allow it to take you or our child away." Lago said.

Yugo looked up at him.

"How did you…" He began.

"Tron has been ranting about it here in the dream escape…and he wants it that's why I shattered his mind and won't be bothering you again…we'll talk about it once I get back…Okay?" Lago asked.

Yugo nodded as he moves towards the portal.

"Yugo…" Lago called out.

The teen turned to look at him.

"I Love You…" Lago said.

Yugo could only smile and entered the portal…

BACK TO REALITY

At Lago's cabin, it was already morning and Lago somehow felt light…he can remember that dream, he finally said it and Yugo seems didn't show any rejection which meant he was accepting him little by little and not only that…he's going to have that unborn child that Yugo bears…

"Now I have a Reason to fight even more…Kaito…You are going down." He said determinedly. "I gave you chances before but you blew it…now I'm going to claim him."

ARCLIGHT MANOR

IV, III and V looked helplessly as their father lay there like a Lifeless doll…that guy from the Dream Escape…he's too powerful, whoever he is he's dangerous and he doesn't look normal at all.

"That guy…I think…he had the Tsukumo with him in the Island." V said.

"Why are they fighting for Yugo-san? I don't get it…what's in him that Father, Kaito and that Guy fighting over him…Dad was clearly fighting for Power, but Kaito and that guy…what are their reasons?" III asked.

"III, Kaito and That Guy are fighting for Yugo's heart and as a Bonus if Kaito know that Yugo was bearing a child what else would happen?" IV said.

"But truly…who do you think is the real father of that child?" III asked.

"Whoever Yugo-kun had slept last is probably the father of the child…" V said.

"Kaito's going to have a surprise at my News." IV grinned.

TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma felt uneasy…somehow something's not right but he couldn't point his fingers on it…

"Yuma…are you alright?" Astral asked.

"You look like someone's going to Rape you." Dark Mist huffed.

Astral glared at his brother and looked at Yuma in concern.

"I don't know…somehow I could feel that something's not right." Yuma answered.

Then No. 39: Hope contacted him.

"**Young Master…Evil No. 139: Shadow Paladin, Despair…felt the same way." **Hope called out.

Astral and Dark Mist was somehow suspicious of the Number.

"_Are you trying to court an Evil Number, Hope?" Dark Mist asked._

"**Master Dark Mist…I have no Desire of Courting such Numbers." **Hope said flatly.

Then a Dark and Growling Voice rang out.

"_**I Have No Intention on Courting a Number Like You Hope…Let alone Desire of you!" **__The Dark Voice rang out. __**"I am worried of My Master…so leave us be!"**_

"What's wrong with your Master? And who is your Master?" Yuma asked.

"_**I have no plans on telling you that child…" **_With that No. 139: Despair's connection was cut out.

Everything was in silence as a wave of new feelings get on to Yuma…who was Evil No.139: Despair's master…and how could that Number enters in his mind?

"Maybe…Just maybe…that Number had a connection with that Dark Dragon." Dark Mist said as he thinks things thoroughly.

"That Makes sense." Astral said.

Yuma looked at the window worriedly…somehow the sky responded to his feelings as rain clouds gathers again.

TENJO MANOR

The Phone rang and it happened that Kaito was the only one at home.

"This is Kaito speaking." He said flatly.

"_Hey Kaito…guess what…Yugo's Pregnant." IV said bluntly on the other side of the phone._

"If this is a Joke I'm Hanging up." Kaito said somehow his temper rises.

"_I'm not the one who jokes around if things are serious…you could always ask V." IV said._

When V's voice came to the phone.

"_IV is right Kaito…" He said._

"How would you know?" Kaito hissed.

"Father told us…you know our father Kaito and he won't lie on serious matters and…he was attacked by this Mysterious guy and Broke his Mind…" V said.

"Who is this Mysterious person you are talking about." Kaito asked.

"_We don't know who he is but he was fighting for Yugo-kun and trying to win him." V said._

Kaito growled.

"It must be him!"

"_Do you know who he is?" V asked._

"His Name is Lago…Lago Kurai…My Opponent in the Duel Race in tomorrow's race." Kaito hissed bitterly.

"_I see…Be careful…he's a bad news Kaito…don't take him too lightly…he can kill you." V warned and hung up._

When Kaito put the phone down and punched the wall…

"How could it be? How could he get Pregnant?" He said angrily but then realization hits him his eyes widened. "Unless he's…"

Now it hits him of what he did to Yugo…his facial color drained…now he won't be fighting only for Yugo but for the Child that Yugo had as well…Damn…He can't let that Lago Guy win…he must win to get Yugo back…

AT THE SKY BEYOND THE CLOUDS

A portal opened above the clouds and an Ice Blue figure comes out…

"I hope Comet is here." He murmured.

But then as he move he felt another unrecognized presence. A Hybrid is in this planet and it was strong.

"I hope it this Hybrid is not the one in the Vision." He murmured. "Comet…where are you?"

And he flew above the clouds dodging any human eyes…

"I need to find a safe place." He said and used his invisibility mode.

And he descends and walked among men.

AT LAGO'S TEMPLE

Yugo sat up from his bed for the second time and looked at the window.

'_Big Brother.' _He murmured.

Pluto Entered the Room to check up on his Master's soon to be lover.

"Is everything alright, Yugo-kun?" He asked.

"Ah…everything is fine, don't worry." Yugo answered.

Pluto couldn't help but to notice the Nostalgic look on the teen's eyes. He don't know what the teen was thinking but it's harmless though.

"Pluto?" Yugo called out.

"Yes?" The Teen answered.

"Do you think Lago would accept this child even if it wasn't normal?" Yugo asked.

The Butler suit clad teen blinked…

"Of course he would…it's not a problem to him at all, he would even accept it even if it doesn't belong to him." Pluto said.

"I see." Yugo answered.

Everything was in silence again.

"Does the rain makes you remember something Yugo-kun." Pluto asked.

"Yes…it reminds me of the day I broke a vow to a certain someone." Yugo said.

Pluto couldn't talk about that…he felt the same way as he himself broke a vow to someone he loved.

Yugo looked at his hands he couldn't himself but remember the Day Prince Mist disappeared right in his very arms…would it happen to his child as well? He couldn't help but to let a sob escape his lips, then Pluto embraced him. Everything is so hard…it's too difficult for him, his life as an Astralian is ruined and his Human life is too chaotic…he's too stressed out, he still had lots of things to do but this had to come…it's too early for him to conceive a child…too early and he couldn't stand to abort it, he couldn't have the heart to kill the life that was now depending on him…

What will Yuma say when he knew that his Big Brother was conceiving…what will his Grandma and Akari will think of him…and his friends…it really hurts a lot…he didn't realized that Pluto was calling him several times and he didn't realized the once Beautiful Crystal Blue wings were Now Darker than Black Wings covering him in a tight cocoon as if it protects him from harm and separate him from the world of pain.

Everything is too much too deal with all at once…he needs time to heal and wait for the child to be born and when it does…everyone who had hurt him will pay dearly.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Now that Tron is out of the way for the meantime…Lago could focus on kicking Kaito's ass…now that the truth that Yugo was conceiving a child the fight is growing intense, as both are determined to win…**

**King Aegis is now walking among the people of Heartland and slowly discovering few things he needs to know…but he needs to find his Long Lost Brother and know the Truth From Him.**

**What is this feelings that Yuma gets and why was Evil No. 139: Despair managed to get in his mind freely.**

**And Astral…would he have a courage to admit his feelings for Yuma?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**OMAKE**

[Cycnus and Herschel discussing who is the Father]

Cycnus: So who do you think is the Father?

Herschel: I don't know…why you ask me I'm not the one who is Pregnant.

Cycnus: I'm just curious.

Herschel: Who do you think slept with him last?

Cycnus: I don't now…maybe that Kaito guy maybe?

Herschel: No way…

[Yugo passed by]

Cycnus: Ah! Yugo-sama!

Yugo: Hm?

Cycnus: What are you going to name the child?

Herschel: _'He cowered.' …_

Yugo: I never thought about it…

Cycnus: Eh?

Yugo: *Suspicious* Why did you asked?

Cycnus: *Fidgets* I-I'm just curious on who the father might be-. *His tongue slipped*

Yugo: *Smiles while the evil aura surrounds him* SO the real questing finally slipped in…*Takes a menacing step*

[Outside the room]

Pluto: Oh dear…

[There was a loud girly scream echoed in the whole Island]

Herschel: Hell hath no fury like scorned women.

[Yugo's hand grabbed Herschel's collar]

Yugo: Who are you calling a woman? *Drags Herschel in*

[Another scream echoed on the Island]

Pluto: Yugo-san…Jake-kun and Ryuga-kun asks for your presence in your Temple.

Yugo: *Mood Changes to a happy mode* coming~!

[On the floor Herschel and Cycnus twitched uncontrollably]

Yugo: As for who the Father is…Who do you think I slept with holding my hand and never let it go?

Pluto: It's Lago-sama…

Yugo: Got that right. *Skips away*

Herschel: His mood totally changed.

Pluto: *Shakes his head* Mood swings Herschel, Mood swings…

**END OMAKE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

None for now

**Inspired by the Song of:**

Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_Does the rain makes you remember something Yugo-kun." Pluto asked._

"_Yes…it reminds me of the day I broke a vow to a certain someone." Yugo said._

_Pluto couldn't talk about that…he felt the same way as he himself broke a vow to someone he loved._

_Yugo looked at his hands he couldn't himself but remember the Day Prince Mist disappeared right in his very arms…would it happen to his child as well? He couldn't help but to let a sob escape his lips, then Pluto embraced him. Everything is so hard…it's too difficult for him, his life as an Astralian is ruined and his Human life is too chaotic…he's too stressed out, he still had lots of things to do but this had to come…it's too early for him to conceive a child…too early and he couldn't stand to abort it, he couldn't have the heart to kill the life that was now depending on him…_

_What will Yuma say when he knew that his Big Brother was conceiving…what will his Grandma and Akari will think of him…and his friends…it really hurts a lot…he didn't realized that Pluto was calling him several times and he didn't realized the once Beautiful Crystal Blue wings were Now Darker than Black Wings covering him in a tight cocoon as if it protects him from harm and separate him from the world of pain._

_Everything is too much too deal with all at once…he needs time to heal and wait for the child to be born and when it does…everyone who had hurt him will pay dearly._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 5: Telling the Family**

**-Battle in the Sky! Eternal Black Solar Dragon vs Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon-**

NIGHT TIME AT LAGO'S TEMPLE

Yugo had finally calmed down after Jake and Ryuga came in the room, whatever bothering their Leader it makes them angry…Dr. Venom had already talked to Pluto in the office.

"Please as much as you can, don't let him stress out and keep him out of Danger at any times it's bad for the Child he carries." Dr. Venom said.

"I'll do anything I have to do for the Sake of both Mother and Child." Pluto said. (A/N: Sorry about that)

"Please do…While Lago-sama is Away it's your duty to take care of those people he deem important to him the most." Dr. Venom said.

Pluto nodded…but then something huge crashed in the room where Yugo was in and everyone panics.

"GYAAAHHH! LET GO! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME AND MY CHILD!"

That was Yugo…he sounds terrified not for himself but for the life that was starting to grow.

"Oh? That had been more interesting." An Unrecognized voice said sadistically. "I'll take you to my Lab and see."

"NO!" Yugo cried out.

By the Time Pluto and the others got in the room all of them were seeing red at the sight of this huge machine holding their Queen (A/N: Again…I'm So Sorry) tightly. When Dr. Faker noticed an unwanted visitor took off with the Dark Duelist in his hands.

Pluto turned and ran to the communication room and while on his way he yelled out some orders.

"Jake, Ryguga…call all your best Hunters we had a Bastard to catch." He growled.

Without thinking twice the two set off and took all the hunters they got and Pluto went to the communication room.

"Search where is Lago-sama…NOW!" He growled.

"What's going on?" Dr. Venom asked.

"Yugo-san had been kidnapped by that Dr. Faker." Pluto growled.

At first Dr. Venom was shocked but then his face distorted to something animosity.

"Nobody…And I mean nobody messes with my Patients!" He growled and ran off in search for his Patient.

Once Dr. Venom was out he turned to the communication workers.

"Any sign of Lago-sama?" Pluto asked.

"He's currently on a Duel Sir!" One of the com workers called out.

HEARTLAND BRIDGE

Kaito and Lago are ready for the Race when a communication broke out publicly…

"Lago-sama…please postpone your duel for now we have an emergency!" Pluto cried out.

Lago turned on his communicator and asked.

"What's going on?"

Pluto went white in fright…

"Dr. Faker crashed in your Temple and took Yugo-sama away, I fear he had a bad intention on our Member." He answered.

"Where are their coordinates now?" Lago growled.

"The Hunters are on their way now My Lord…wait…its due head east away from Heartland to an uncharted Island." Pluto said. "Here's the Video My Lord."

In the Video that the last taken by Jake who caught up before he was knocked off screen. In the giant robotic hand was Yugo…he looks pale and unconscious as if he was almost dead by the looks.

IN THE CROWD

A Certain Ice Blue Haired man looked at the screen in horror.

'_C-Comet? I-It can't be! Impossible!'_ Aegis cried in his thoughts.

Once the Video is cut off, Pluto took the screen over.

"You must hurry My Lord! Or Else not only Yugo-sama will die but the Infant as well!" He pleaded and went off screen.

AT THE BRIDGE

"It seems we have to Duel next time Kaito…" With that Lago pushed several buttons and his Motorcycle transformed to a Mini Jet good for two persons and took off.

Kaito looked in shock but then followed Lago all the way.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Lago growled.

"Why won't I…I will not let you have him!" Kaito snarled back pulling out Neo Galaxy Eyes.

"Oh Yeah? That is if he will come back with you freely!" Lago hissed taking out his Ace Card as well.

"GO! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito called out.

"FALL IN DESPAIR, COME! Eternal Black Solar Dragon!" Lago summoned.

Two Dragons Dominated the Skies, one was Dark and the other was Light. Both were growling with each other.

"Get out of my way!" Lago snarled as his dragon Roared.

"NO! YOU GET OUT!" Kaito roared as did Neo Galaxy Eyes.

And the two Dragons fought against each other, biting, clawing, tail whipping. Both are fighting with their all might.

AT TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma watched in shock as the TV showed that his Nii-san was Taken by Dr. Faker and that Pluto guy had just mentioned about his brother and the infant…

"If my suspicions are true…Yugo-kun had an infant in him." Dark Mist said.

"B-But that's impossible…Nii-san is Male, How could he get Pregnant?!" Yuma said unconsciously.

"But how could that be?" Ryoga asked.

"I thought Females were the only ones could do that?" Kotori asked.

Tetsuo didn't bother to ask. Yuma blushed at his unconscious outburst.

"M-Maybe nii-san is an exception." He stuttered.

"The problem now is…he's kidnapped." Tetsuo said.

"How can we find him?" Kotori asked.

Then…

"Oh No, you kids aren't going anywhere!" Akari growled. "It's too dangerous."

"B-But!" Yuma protested.

"No! And whoever this Lago guy I know he can save your nii-san he seems to be capable of sort." Akari said.

"Just by his name I can feel he's indeed capable of sort." Charlie said.

Yuma looked saddened. Why is it that Kaito-nii weren't doing anything to save his nii-san?

BACK AT THE SKIES

The two Dragon Duelists are huffing in exhaustion as the two dragons are fighting. Lago was getting impatient and his Tribal Mark showed up in response of his Frustration.

"I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS LITTLE GAME! THIS END NOW!" He roared. "With my Final Support I give my all to an all-out attack!"

Lago set all his Negative Energies to Eternal Black Solar Dragon who gained more power and more ferocious than before.

"DESTROY HIM!" Lago ordered.

With all his Pleasure Eternal Black Solar Dragon breathed out his Soul Rending Black Flames, Kaito watched in horror as everything was consumed in the Darkness, but before he closed his eyes he saw a blur of Ice Blue and all went dark.

Lago watched as his Rival was consumed by the Black Flames and continued his way, not knowing that Kaito was Just Rescued by a Certain Astralian King.

Aegis was right to follow, he watched the Battle in the Skies from the beginning the Human had no match at his opponent, the Eternal Black Solar Dragon it's a Nemesis Deck, if he have it then Perhaps That Yugo person had the…Aegis' eyes widened.

"Which means…this Yugo Person had the Evil Deck!" He said to himself, and then he looked down at the boy in his arms. _'Perhaps this boy can help.'_

Then he flew off to the opposite direction where Lago had headed.

DR. FAKER'S SECRET LAB

He landed in a landing Port and took the unconscious Teen back on his lab and put him on a Bed that was the same as to where Yuma had been. It took a few minutes when Yugo woke up and in just two seconds he found himself dreading knowing where he is.

"So you're finally awake! That's good so I could start on my experiments." Dr. Faker Cackled.

"W-Wait! What are you- GYAAAAHHH!" Yugo cried out as the Horrible Electric Course through his Body.

Dr. Faker watched in Evil Glee as this being screams in pain and when he heard beeping. He looked at his computer screen as the Power meter showing him the result of power level until the Meter couldn't take anymore it explodes.

"Amazing…you are more powerful than that brat it seems you can be a good weapon, but that Yuma brat could be a good addition." Dr. Faker Cackled.

Yugo tried to endure the Pain, he transferred his remaining Energy source to shield his Baby away from harm, and he can feel that the Baby was protesting from the Electricity. He did the best he could to save his Child.

"Knock. It. OFF!" Yugo cried in pain.

He was getting upset, you really shouldn't mess with a Pregnant person without knowing the consequence. Dr. Faker turned off the Machine but he kept Yugo tied down.

"My, My! You are indeed powerful." He cackled. "Don't worry I'll put this power to rule this world…with you by my side I will be powerful"

Dr. Faker walks towards the door leaving Yugo all alone, Once the man is gone Yugo tried to curl as much as he could. Tears starts flowing from his eyes and he cried, He was scared…not for him but for his child.

'_**Somebody save me…' **_He cried in his thoughts.

He was terribly scared…there is nothing he could do, he had to save himself and his child…Purple and Black Aura surrounds him.

AT TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma perked up as if he heard his Nii-san calling for help. He can feel he was in so much distress.

"Onii-san…" He murmured.

"Yuma?" Kotori called out worriedly.

"The sky is so gloomy." Ryoga muttered.

"As if something is not right going on..." Cathy said.

"Yeah…I can feel it too." Tetsuo added.

'_**Onigai…Tasukette!' **_Yugo's pained voice ringed on their head.

Yuma and the others stood from their position and looked around.

"That sound like Onii-san." Kotori called out.

"He's calling out for help." Ryoga added.

"What's happening to him?" Tetsuo asked.

"He sounds hurt!" Cathy said as tears starts to gather from her eyes.

UNKNOWN ISLAND

'_**Tasukette!' **_Yugo's voice called out.

Kaito woke up when he heard a voice that he was familiar with.

"You're finally awake." An unfamiliar voice called out.

Kaito's eyes widened when he saw what's in front of him, but he concealed it.

"Who are you and where are you from?" He asked.

"My name is Aegis King of the Astral World and I am from the Astral World…I came here in search of my Lost brother and son." He answered.

"Why did you help me?" Kaito asked.

"You seem to needed to be helped…you are too reckless to fight an opponent without knowing who they are…in your case you don't know who your opponent is really." King Aegis said.

"Then who is that guy?" Kaito hissed.

"The guy you fought…is not entirely a Human at all." King Aegis answered.

"Then what is he?" Kaito asked.

"He's a Hybrid…Half-Human and Half-Astralian." King Aegis answered.

AT 'S ISLAND

At the shore Lago heard his Beloved's voice, he was in pain and scared.

"Yugo…wait for me…I'm coming." He muttered.

But then he was surrounded by Orbital Robots.

"Get out of my way." He growled…

He let out a very powerful force of Dark and Negative energy, he was not in a good mood to play. He was completely agitated and upset.

AT THE LAB

Dr. Faker entered the lab with tray of equipment Scalpels, scissors, and many others. He held out an injection.

"Wh-What are you planning to do?" Yugo asked.

"What do you think Mad scientists do to their specimens?" Dr. Faker asked.

Yugo's eyes widened when he realized that he was going to be dissected, if that happens his Child will die. His Irises became slits and all the whites of his eyes gone black and there is a glow of evil red surrounding his eyes, his fangs grow. Before the injection could pierce his skin a Dark and Evil and uncontrollable force lashed out. Yugo's mind went blank and with only one Mission…Protect his Baby from harm and destroy things that is Harmful to his Baby.

The straps snapped and Yugo was free, he stepped down from the torture bed. Black Feathers rained everywhere and in a blink Yugo was in his Astralian Form, he was Black with Black and Evil Red Aura surrounds him, Black Scythe like tentacles lashing in the air and ripping a hole in it, his six set of wings flapping in the air.

"Destroy!" Yugo hissed.

With one big flap of his wings he was immediately in the air. Once in the air he held his hand right in front of him, Dark Energy gathers in his hand and he unleashed a wide ranged beam nearly hitting Heartland. A Massive chained explosion forced the water to part. Yugo wasn't satisfied, then he looked at the Island and he saw Dr. Faker, he roared furiously and he held both his hands and starts to gather a huge amount of Energy, but the Baby inside protest causing Yugo to falter and had to hold back. But he gathered a huge amount enough to destroy the Island.

Lago seeing this immediately left and was now is a safer place. Back in the Air Yugo flapped his wings once and he launched the huge amount of Dark Energy. It didn't take long the Island vanished into the void as the dark hole swallowed it whole. Yugo roared enough to make the King of Dragons Proud and There was a huge earthquake and tidal waves, the sky darkens more and thunder and lightning ripped in the skies, and a strong hurricane blows anything.

AT THE UNKNOWN ISLAND

King Aegis protected Kaito from harm.

"It seems…something had caused this strange weather." King Aegis said as he held Kaito.

"What was that roar?" Kaito asked.

"It seems that that Black Genesis Chaos Demon is here too." King Aegis said.

"Black Genesis Chaos Demon?" Kaito parroted.

"Black Genesis for short…he's an Ancient Evil on my world, he destroyed countless of land and killed countless of my kind, he was once just like me but something had pushed him to be the Evil He was, that's why he was killed before his powers became whole, but." King Aegis began.

"But?" Kaito asked.

"Somehow his power became whole…in this world he chose to keep in silence so he couldn't be found…no, it's impossible, he couldn't travel unless he have a vessel…but I couldn't be wrong…Black Genesis is here…but how?" King Aegis said, but then his eyes widened as realization hits him hard like the rock had hit his head.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"Black Genesis vanished from his sealing ground at the same time my brother vanished from my home world…could it be that…My Brother and Black Genesis is somehow connected?" King Aegis said.

"You'll find out if you'll find that brother of yours." Kaito huffed.

BACK IN THE AIR

Yugo wasn't satisfied…he wants to destroy more, But…

"YUGO! That's enough!" Lago called out from behind him.

He turned to see the one who called him and hissed angrily.

"Yugo…it's me…Lago…Remember?" He called out.

But Yugo answered him with an Angry growl that would make all Beasts proud, and baring his sharp fangs and he snarled when Lago came a bit closer for his liking.

"Please…Yu-kun!" He called out. But then it hit him. _'Of course…Yugo would recognize me by my Energy signature!'_

Lago eased up and let out his Energy Signature that Yugo would recognized…but then his eyes snapped open when he heard a yowl and a yelp, he looked at his object of affection and watched him shake. Then Yugo looked at him with teary eyes.

"Lago…The Baby…" He said and collapsed.

Lago caught him immediately, Yugo was very limp on his arms.

"Hang on, I'll get you home…" He said.

AT HEARTLAND'S SHORE

Kaito stood there…he may had lost for now but he'll win the next time he will be the one challenging Lago for Yugo…He had his Guide and his name is King Aegis…and Next time He will win…

TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma felt a pang of pain in his heart, he felt like he's losing someone dear to him and fast. He fainted in so much stress…

YUMA'S INNER WORLD

Yuma was walking in a field, the wind was cold and damp. Somehow he couldn't feel either Astral or Dark Mist…but then something big landed in front of him…Yuma looked up and his eyes widened in shock as Two Dragons of two Elements appeared before him. One is as Bright as the sun and the other is as Dark as the night.

'_**Greetings Human...' **__The Dragon of Light Greeted._

The Dark Dragon just glared down at the Human. Yuma pointed the Dark Dragon accusingly.

"You're the Black Dragon who possessed me!" He yelled.

"_**So what if I am Human? I am only responding to your Negative Desire and to an Order I was told to by my superior." **__The Dark Dragon growled._

"Who is this Superior?" Yuma asked utterly pissed off.

'_**He is close to you yet far.' **__The Light Dragon said enigmatically._

Yuma was confused…who is this person, so close yet so far…who was it…

'_**Human…we are here to warn you on the oncoming Evil.' **__Said the Dragon of Light._

"What?" Yuma asked.

What is going on? Of all people why him? Why chose him? Why not his Nii-san, he was completely stronger…but why him? He's nothing but a kid!

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry if it is short…I have ran out of Ideas, but I'll make it up on the next chapter or so…**

**Will Yugo's unborn child survive? And Yuma is Now Visited by the Dragon of Light The Ancient Astral Dragon and the Dark Ancient Dragon! What is this Evil they spoke of? And who was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

None for now

**Inspired by the Song of:**

Breath by Breaking Benjamin

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

'_**Greetings Human...' **__The Dragon of Light Greeted._

_The Dark Dragon just glared down at the Human. Yuma pointed the Dark Dragon accusingly._

"_You're the Black Dragon who possessed me!" He yelled._

"_**So what if I am Human? I am only responding to your Negative Desire and to an Order I was told to by my superior." **__The Dark Dragon growled._

"_Who is this Superior?" Yuma asked utterly pissed off._

'_**He is close to you yet far.' **__The Light Dragon said enigmatically._

_Yuma was confused…who is this person, so close yet so far…who was it…_

'_**Human…we are here to warn you on the oncoming Evil.' **__Said the Dragon of Light._

"_What?" Yuma asked._

_What is going on? Of all people why him? Why chose him? Why not his Nii-san, he was completely stronger…but why him? He's nothing but a kid!_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST **

**VISION**

**First Key:** Dark Emperor Key

**Vision:** Reverse Fate

**Truth:** The One Should be a King and The Guardian

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

Yuma woke up from his dream, what was the Dragon of light tries to warn him, who is this Evil coming and the person that was close to him yet far? What does it means? Yesterday he saw his Nii-san in the screen being kidnapped, his brother looked so pale that he was dead.

'_He's not dead dummy.' _Dark Mist huffed as he came out from his Key.

Yuma looked at the Dark Entity questioningly.

"How would you know?" He asked.

'_Well Duh…The Dark Emperor Key Belongs to him and I had connection to him whatsoever I would certainly know if he's dead or alive.' Dark Mist said._

Astral Came out from his Key and crossed his arms in exasperation, Dark Mist huffed and looked away.

"How's my Nii-san? Is he okay?" Yuma asked the Dark Entity.

Dark Mist was deep in thoughts as if Thinking.

"Well?" Astral asked.

"In a Moment…" Dark Mist Replied as he delve into his connection.

DARK MIST'S CONNECTION

He was floating to an endless field of Nebula and Stars in search for a certain Astralian, as he move through the Field he saw at the very core of the Field is a Certain Light and inside the light is a Forming Starlings, But Then.

"What are you doing here My Prince?" Yugo asked as he was in his Astralian form.

Dark Mist looked at the older Astralian as it flies towards him.

"I was curious…" He answered.

"Of What?" Yugo/Comet asked.

"Well, about what happened to you? I saw what happened…and..." Dark Mist began.

"And?" Yugo/Comet Parroted.

Dark Mist turned his head to the core and so did Yugo/Comet. The older one smiled at the Prince's curiosity.

"That over there is my Little Starlings, They'll be born soon." Yugo/Comet answered.

"Who's the Father?" Dark Mist asked. (A/N: *Sweat Dropped* Shall I scream Like a Girl Too?).

Yugo/Comet didn't answer for the moment, he sighed and looked at the Prince.

"My Prince, One of My Starlings came from Kaito and the other is from the Man that I am with for now. From one spark of light splits in two and soon they will be born." He answered.

Dark Mist looked at the Starlings in the core, but Yugo/Comet knew something is bothering.

"Is there something wrong my Prince?" He asked.

"Last Night…I saw in Yuma's Dream, There are two Dragons one is Light and One is Dark, the Dark one according to Yuma is the Dark Dragon who possessed him, but the Light one warned him about the oncoming evil. Do you know something about it?" Dark Mist asked.

"Sadly no my Prince, I have no information about it nor idea. I'll see to it that matters, for now you have to leave, it's not nice to keep the others waiting." Yugo/Comet said.

"Yuma was asking if you're okay." Dark Mist asked.

Yugo/Comet smiled lovingly.

"Tell him I'm fine, I'm currently resting." He said.

Dark Mist nodded and left.

END CONNECTION

Once Dark Mist is back to Yuma's Room...

"Well?" Yuma asked.

"He said he's fine…he's currently resting." Dark Mist answered.

Astral noticed that his Brother was unsettled. He grabbed his Brother's arm and pulled him to the Emperor's Key.

EMPEROR'S KEY

Dark Mist looks annoyed at his brother's action and wants to know why.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"Are you hiding something? You better tell me now or I'll know it by force." Astral asked.

Dark Mist wasn't fazed by the threat but tell him anyways.

"Yugo-kun or should I say Comet-san is with Starlings." He said.

Astral looked at him for a moment.

"And how could that happen?" He asked.

"How should I know…all I know he had those and they'll be born soon?" Dark Mist said.

"Who's the Father?" Astral asked. (A/N: KYAAAA! *Being Strangled*)

Dark Mist was dead silent.

"Dark Mist…" Astral warned.

"One was Kaito's and the other was the man he is currently with." Dark Mist answered.

Astral's face looks Priceless, his eyes were as round as a coin.

"B-But…But how could there be two Father? How could that happen?" He asked hysterically.

Dark Mist sighed.

"Why asking me I'm not the one who is bearing the starlings?" He said he could've smacked Astral but tried to contain himself.

AT LAGO'S TEMPLE

Everyone was anxious, it had been 6 Hours since Dr. Venom had been checking up their Second Leader, Lago was Furious and made sure Nobody could ever get close to the Island and he's not leaving until his Child is Born, 30 Minutes had passed when Dr. Venom came out with a confused look on his face.

"How is he doc?" Asked Pluto…

Dr. Venom cleared his throat and start reading the result.

"Yugo-kun is out of Danger and he was sleeping right now." He answered.

"What about the Baby?" Cycnus asked.

"About that…He is not bearing one child but two, I don't know how it happened but it's already there. They are safe and well protected by their Mom." Dr. Venom answered.

"When will it be due?" Asked Keyser curiously…

"Well, they are forming in a good rate and strangely it will be due to 4 more months…" Dr. Venom said.

"What is their Gender?" Herschel asked.

"All Males…Healthy Baby Boys…" Dr. Venom answered.

After Hearing everything from the Doctor Lago came in to the room to stay with his Love, he looked at the occupant of the bed, The Dark Haired teen was sleeping in peace, recovering from the stress he got and the torture he went through, he and the children could've died if Lago didn't arrived on time.

Lago took a sit to a comfortable couch near the bed, he won't leave in fear his beloved Yugo would vanish again. But he was happy that Yugo is safe and the children are unharmed at anyways, he will destroy everything if Yugo and his kids died. He won't forgive those who would dare harm his Soon to be Family.

TSUKUMO MANOR

Yuma had nothing else to do, he can't duel right now he's not in the mood which was odd, and he felt lethargic lately, closing his eyes. And felt that invisible force pulling him and soon he was unconscious. When he opened his eyes he was in a Different World.

**[VISION]**

Everything was silent and in peace…Yuma found himself floating in a Garden though he could see two entities running or rather floating in the garden just above the grasses one was utterly familiar and the other is different...

'_Comet! That's not fair!' said the one with long hair._

'_Come on Aegis you should know better than that! Come on do it from the top once more!' Said the Entity that has resemblance to Yugo…_

And the two began play fighting again, rolling, twisting and pouncing on each other and laughing happily.

-FLASH-

The Next time felt like eternity, Yuma found himself floating just above the Throne Room two entities are talking below one was sitting in the throne and the other was talking.

'_Solaris-sama, the council is asking of whom the Heir of your throne is and who will be the guardian of the Grand Door.' Asked the Light Green Astralian…_

'_None of my children will become the Guardian of the Grand Door, I will not put my Children's life in Danger!' Said the King…_

'_But your Highness, that is against the Law! If no one is going to Guard the Grand Door no one could Maintain its Power!' Said the Light Green Astralian… 'If you are not going to choose My King the councils will and Comet-sama is the one they chose to your throne and Aegis-sama is their chosen Guardian of the Grand Door.'_

Yuma noticed a Shadow by the door he fly towards the door and saw the Young Astralian Prince that goes by the name of Comet was listening. The Young Prince doesn't look Happy so he left and went to the Hero's Grave to find answers.

"_Oracle! Are you here?" Called the young Prince…_

"_**I hardly go anywhere, To what do I owe the Visit Young Prince?" **__Asked the Dark voice…_

"_I know you know it, Oracle." Said Comet…_

"_***Chuckle* Very wise for a young soon to be king." **__Said the Dark Voice…_

"_I don't want to be a King! Isn't there a way to reverse it?" Asked Comet…_

"_**Why change your fate, My King?" **__Asked the Dark Voice…_

"_I refuse that Fate…I refuse to put my Brother in danger! I don't want him to fall in such a Responsibility that might kill him." Said Comet as he straightens up…_

"_**So you are asking me to reverse your fates and put you in a position that can kill you?" **__Asked the Dark voice amused._

"_I love my Brother and I don't want him to die in a terrible way, he is more loved by the Astralians than I am…I have a suspicions why the council wants my inexperienced brother to Guard the door." Comet said as he flaps his wings._

"_**Oh? Care to tell me why you are having suspicions little one?" **__Asked the Dark Voice curiously…_

"_My Brother…he knows nothing about the corruption of the council…something is not right about the Decision if they chose me as their King, then My Weak, Inexperienced Brother will Guard the Grand Door and when the Time is Right they will Kill him and take over the Grand Door for themselves, so If I became a Guardian they stand no chance of my Decision. That's why I am asking for your help…will you help me?" Comet asked firmly making sound like a true king…_

"_**Reversing Fate with your brother so to save him from death, Very Admirable True King…Your love for your brother has no bounds, you will do everything you could just to protect him from dying. Laying your own life for death to take for the sake of your Family…I am touch to your Devotion, so I will help you." **__Said the Dark Voice…_

-FLASH-

Yuma was Floating above the throne room every Astralians Council and Royal Knights are Present.

'_All of you are gathered here today for I have made my Final Decision for you next King and the Guardian.' Said King Solaris as he motioned for his two sons…_

Aegis and Comet moved forward to their Father, Aegis was very shy around others and was very nice and kind, while Comet was indifferent. King Solaris took out a Tiara signifies the Future King of the Astral World and a Sword for the Next Guardian of the Grand Door.

Yuma watched as the Astral World King walked up to his Sons.

'_It is hard decision for me that I have to choose to whom will succeed my throne and the one who will succeed the Position of the Guardian…My Sons…Please Do your best to your New Position now and make me Proud.' King Solaris began as first he took out the Tiara of the Future King. 'For the Future King…I choose.'_

There was an intense silence in the Crowd and councils…as the King Raised the Tiara to put on the Head of his Heir.

'_I choose the one to be my successor is Prince Aegis!' Said King Solaris as he put the Tiara on the Shock Prince…_

The Crowd was applauding to their New King. From the council some were Happy that Prince Aegis was appointed to be the Next King while others weren't happy about it and this didn't go unnoticed by the Wise Prince who smirk lightly. Yuma noticed this and now know the Reason why there was war in the Astral World.

'_And for the Next Guardian of the Grand Door I give you…My son…Prince Comet.' Said King Solaris introduced as he gave the Sword of the Grand Door Guardian._

The applause was loud and everyone was Happy. Yuma noticed the Hate look on one of the Astralian Council, he was scared of this Astralian. Days or so moved on Comet was Training with the current Grand Door Guardian and some Royal Knights and Aegis was Studying like Kings would. Time seems moved so Fast when Yuma saw The King and The Guardian they were teens now and the two were in the same Garden where Yuma was Floating. Yuma Felt like a Ghost, he thought.

'_I don't think I could do it…it's too hard.' Aegis whined._

'_Psh! It's not that hard…look at my situation now, do you think you could survive training daily with that Thin Body of yours and frail arms?' Asked the Guardian in training…_

'_Comet?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Why did Father choose me to be the King and not you? You're so wise at such a young age and I don't…so why?' Asked the Future King…_

'_Aegis, it's not only wisdom that makes a king…there is something else and you are going to find it out soon when you understand why Father chose you to be his heir than I am…so continue your studies and don't worry about those who tried to attempt your life…I'm going to find it out soon.' Comet Answered reassuring his worried brother._

As Yuma continued to watch he saw that every day there are attempts on the Future King's life and how the young Guardian deflects it all with his sharp wits to protect his brother, the attempts had ceased immediately when the Young Guardian gave the Mean looking Astralian a look that says _'I know it was you who was trying to get rid of my brother…better stop it now or else.' _

Then in a Time seems for eternity Yuma closed his eyes for a moment and soon found himself looking through the eyes of something. he looked in his hands and nearly freaked out when he saw his hands are Dragon claws.

"_You are finally awake…I'm glad." Said the all too Familiar voice…_

Yuma looked around and saw the Young Guardian just below him smiling that oh so Familiar smile.

"_I thought you won't wake up after your fall from the sky, but it seems you're alright." Said the young Guardian…_

Yuma wanted to say something but only Growls and Purrs are the only thing coming from his mouth.

"_Don't worry, everything is going to be Alright, Ancient Astral Dragon…Galaxy. You should rest more so you can fly again." Said the Young Guardian…_

Somehow, Yuma felt his body slacked and soon found himself asleep. Soon as time goes on he was starting to wake up and once he was he walks out from the cave and stretched his wings and fly, the Young Guardian was Flying beside him, he was like his name sake like a Comet, trails of light following the Guardian as he fly.

"_I hope Aegis won't find out what I did…reversing our fates is the only way I could save him from being killed." The Guardian said sadly… "When I'm gone from this world…will you protect him and the kingdoms for me…will you my friend?"_

Yuma felt himself nodding at the statement he doesn't know why he nodded, but he just did. Then he saw the Guardian smiled softly that he was familiar of.

"_Thanks." Said the Guardian…_

Then Yuma heard himself Roar…it's not from anger or anything, it was more like Happiness.

**[VISION END]**

Yuma opened his eyes only to meet with Astral's Worried Mismatched eyes.

"Yuma…Are you alright?" He asked.

Yuma sat up and looked around, he noticed that he was in a Hospital room not his Actual room.

"Err…Why am I in a Hospital?" Yuma asked.

Dark Mist appeared beside his Brother.

"You've been asleep for two days and won't wake up and burning with fever…you nearly gave your sister a Heart Failure when she came to your room and found you on the floor unconscious." He explained.

"Oh…" Was all Yuma could say.

He then looked at the window and to the morning sky…what was that dream and what was he doing there and why was he a Dragon named Ancient Astral Dragon, Galaxy…and that Astralian he saw…that was his brother for sure…his Astralian Brother…

Yuma sat there in silence which was unusual for him, Astral and Dark Mist took notice of this and was worried for the young Tsukumo.

Yuma missed his Brother so Dearly, wherever he is now he hoped he's alright, but thinking again, his Brother is Really Tough and it will take more than that to bring him down.

SHATTERED ISLAND

Dr. Faker's body was drifting to the sea when a Portal appeared and an unknown entity floats beside the body and was emitting such evil Aura.

"This one looks stubborn and useful." With that he took Dr. Faker away to somewhere in an unknown place.

LAGO'S TEMPLE

Yugo opened his eyes, his body was sore but at least he's no longer in pain. Well the Gigs is up…everyone knows he's Pregnant and maybe if his intuition is correct everyone in Heartland knew he's going to be a Mom for god's sake despite him being a guy. He cringed at the thought of giving Birth would it be a C Section or Natural…he doesn't know which one is more painful and which one to choose, this is his First Time and it's going to be Hell.

"You're awake1 how're you feeling?" Lago asked as he sits up in the couch and cringed when his back gave a crack.

Yugo glanced at his Companion.

"Backaches?" He asked.

"Nah, its fine…" Lago said. "You hungry?"

Yugo blushed a bit…

"Yeah, a little..." He answered.

Soon Dr. Venom came in with Pluto with trays of food in the cart, Yugo cringed at the sight.

"I can't eat all that on my own!" He protested.

Herschel came in.

"Afraid getting Fat…" He asked.

Lago and Pluto had to restrain Yugo before he could throw the knife at Herschel…

"You're calling me Fat!? YOUR SKIN IS MINE!" The Angry Tsukumo growled holding the Knife with deathly Grip.

Dr. Venom jotted down some notes.

"Mood Swings Check..." He mumbled. "Never call someone Pregnant Fat unless you want to live."

Everyone in the Island are very careful with their choice of words when talking to Yugo, they were afraid of the guy when his Mood swings to a nasty one, Later that night Yugo and Lago are in the Garden talking, they didn't realize that there are eavesdroppers at every corner. As the two sat by the Fountain, Yugo noticed that Lago was uncharacteristically shy and had to ask what's wrong.

"Lago? Is something the Matter?" Yugo asked curiously.

The said Teen scratched his head and his cheeks were a bit red.

"Umm…Yugo…I know we've been enemies since we were kids and I uhh…I was just trying to say." Lago began.

At the corner Pluto being the closest friend to Lago knew what his friend is going to say…Lago is going to propose. Yugo was a bit anxious for Lago.

"Lago…it's not good for my babies that I'm anxious." He said.

Lago became redder and was trying to find the right word for Yugo but he was deathly lost for words.

"Ummm…Sorry…I-I I was just trying to say that I…" Lago said comically.

Yugo finds it amusing that Lago was lost for words for the first time since they had met.

"Lago…Calm down for God's Sake, I think you're the one needed to relax and not me." Yugo chuckled.

Lago tried to calm himself…once calmed, but one curious look from Yugo his nerve was at it again.

"Y-Yugo…I-I I…" Lago said.

'_Oh Dear…Lago-kun is going to have a nervous breakdown.' _Yugo thought. _'I wonder what is he trying to say.'_

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I wonder what is Lago Trying to say? And Sorry for the long wait.**

OMAKE

Everyone in the Temple was trying to hear what their Leader is trying to say…

Herschel: I can't hear anything…

Keyser: What is Lago-sama trying to say?

Pluto: …

[When suddenly Ryuga and Jake appeared from behind them]

Ryuga: What are you guys doing?

[Speaking out of the blue Herschel, Cycnus and Keyser screamed like little girls and fainted making Lago and Yugo jump from their seats and look at the direction of the scream came from, Pluto and Jake shook their heads.]

Pluto: Please continue on what you're doing Lago-sama, don't mind us passing by.

Jake: Whatever it is I didn't do anything.

Lago & Yugo: *Sweat Dropped* …

[The Two watched Pluto and Jake drag the unconscious trio with a heave.]

Pluto: Jeez! I think instead of Yugo-san is the one needs diet, I think this three needed it the most!

Jake: I agree!

[Yugo shook his head and looked at Lago who calmed down.]

Yugo: So…What are you trying to ask me again?

[The Blush returned with a vengeance making Lago's Face redder than a ripe tomato.]

Lago: I-I-I I…

[Yugo giggled finding Lago's discomfort amusing.]


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

Mother's Prayer (Hannah's Song)

**Inspired by the Song of:**

**None**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

"_Lago…it's not good for my babies that I'm anxious." He said._

_Lago became redder and was trying to find the right word for Yugo but he was deathly lost for words._

"_Ummm…Sorry…I-I I was just trying to say that I…" Lago said comically._

_Yugo finds it amusing that Lago was lost for words for the first time since they had met._

"_Lago…Calm down for God's Sake, I think you're the one needed to relax and not me." Yugo chuckled._

_Lago tried to calm himself…once calmed, but one curious look from Yugo his nerve was at it again._

"_Y-Yugo…I-I I…" Lago said._

'_Oh Dear…Lago-kun is going to have a nervous breakdown.' Yugo thought. 'I wonder what is he trying to say.'_

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 7: Telling the Family II**

Yugo sighed and stood to where he was sitting and walked over to the stuttering teen.

"Lago-kun, Shut up." He said.

Instead of Yugo being nervous, Lago was about to faint from embarrassment.

"B-But I…I W-Want to t-tell y-you Th-that I-I I-UMPH!" He was cut off when Yugo's soft lips touched his.

At the corner Herschel, Cycnus and Keyser were waking up, but when they saw Yugo and Lago were kissing they fainted again.

"Jeez…" Ryuga sighed when the three fainted.

Jake was blushing like mad, and it gone deeper when Ryuga looked at him curiously. Back at the Lovebirds, Yugo parted and looked at the wide eyed Lord of the Island.

"Well…are you going to tell me what you are trying to say?" Yugo asked lightly tilting his head to the side.

Lago took hold of Yugo's hands and hold it firmly to his, he was confident now.

"Yugo, I-I want to tell you that…I know that we weren't in good terms since we were kids, b-but I…you know…I was kinda harsh to you back then, I just want to get your attention…I don't care to any what form, I was kinda jealous when Kaito got all your attention…Of course you met him before me, but I couldn't help but to get jealous, but now that we're grown-ups…I've been watching from the distance. I've seen how you loved Kaito and I understand that." He began.

"Lago I…" Yugo said but Lago didn't give him the chance to talk.

"But when I saw what he did to you. I wanted to curse him, but helping you is the most important so I set it aside and focus to you only." Lago said. "I don't want it to happen again so I want to ask you."

Yugo looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Yugo asked.

Lago took something from his pocket and knelt down…

"Yugo, will you do me the Honor to be my Bride?" He asked taking out the diamond ring.

Yugo's eyes widened and his cheeks became rosy red.

"Lago…I…" Yugo stuttered, he was shock that Lago was asking him for his marriage!

His Arch Enemy was asking him…Yugo Tsukumo to Marry Him of all people in the world, why would Lago ask him? Should he accept? Part of him said yes but the other half is no…The half that said Yes…Why? Lago had been nice to him since the day they met again though in a devious way and the other half that was No for the answer, Lago was his Arch Enemy Why would he fall for someone that had been his enemy and the one that made his life hell when he was young. But there is a speck of doubt that lingers in his mind, even if Lago made his life a living hell when he was young at least now he makes amendments for the things he had done. Never in his life he'd seen an enemy loves an enemy, Months had passed since he and Kaito had broken up, Lago was there to pick up the pieces and fixed him at the utmost care as he could…Kaito did nothing…

So putting his hand on top of Lago's, He had made his decision.

"I Do." Yugo answered Lago's question.

Lago smiled and slipped the Diamond Ring on Yugo's Ring Finger, stood up and embraced his soon-to be- Bride.

"Should we tell our Parents?" Yugo asked looking up at Lago.

"You mean you're Sister, Brother and Grandmother, My Family is gone a long time ago." Lago Chuckled.

[UNKNOWN ISLAND]

"It seems Your Ex is going to get married." King Aegis said as he look at Kaito who was trying to tame his New Card. [Galaxy Eyes Photon Over Lord Dragon]

"WHAT?!" Kaito yelled.

"I said he's going to get Married." King Aegis repeated.

Kaito looked away, not wanting to meet the gaze of the Astralian King.

"It doesn't matter what done is done. Aren't you going to stop the wedding?" King Aegis asked.

"It's his choice…all I can do is to watch over him if something happens." Kaito said depressed.

"Very well…" King Aegis said. _'I wonder where Comet might be in this world.'_

[TSUKUMO MANOR]

Akari and Yuma Jaw dropped at their brother's announcement.

"YOU'RE GETTING WHAT!?" Akari asked. "AND YOU ARE WHAT!?"

"Ooh that's lovely." Grandma Haru smiled.

Lago and Yugo are currently on Tsukumo Manor (Don't ask me since when), Pluto was serving Tea.

"We're going to get married, we only want your permission, Nee-chan, Baa-chan." Yugo said.

Akari was a bit reluctant but since Grandma Haru was the oldest.

"You take good care of my Grandson and my Grandchildren, alright Lago-kun?" Grandma Haru asked.

"Yes…I will do the very best I could…I love Yugo very much." Lago said answering the old woman politely.

[LATER]

Lago, Pluto and Yugo decided to stay until the Marriage is over…Yugo was with Yuma.

"Nii-san…Does Kaito-kun know you're getting married?" Yuma asked.

"No…but I know he doesn't care." Yugo said.

"Why? He doesn't love you anymore?" Yuma asked tears began welling up in Yuma's eyes.

Yugo's Maternal instinct kicking in, he embraced Yuma like a Mother to her child.

"Hush Yuma…Sometimes, when you love that person so much, you will realize that you love someone else…Just like between me and Kaito, I loved Kaito so much, but my heart is settled with someone else, It hurts that you have to leave the one you had loved through all this years for someone who had been your enemy." Yugo said, he ran his hand to Yuma's surprisingly soft hair. "Do not give your heart fully to anyone, Yuma you don't know if they're might be playing with your feelings."

Yuma nodded, He don't know what happened between Kaito and his Big Brother. All he wants now is to make his Big Brother Happy…His Big Brother is going to get married…to the Person who stood by him since Kaito couldn't.

"Ani?" Yuma called out laying his head on his Nii-san's lap.

"Yes? Yuma?" Yugo answered.

"What are you going to name them?" Yuma asked.

"Well if they're boys, I'll name them Haku and Tsurugi, and if They're Girls I'll name them Kohaku and Yuuka." Yugo laughed lightly.

"Nii-san, will I ever find a lover just like yours?" Yuma asked.

Yugo chuckled at his little brother.

"Dear little brother, sometimes you'll never know when Love will strike and sometimes you'll never know…the one who is close to you is the person you are destined to be with for all eternity." Yugo smiled.

"I wish it is someone that really loves me for me and not for what I am." Yuma yawned and fell asleep with his head on his Nii-san's lap.

Yugo watched his little brother with pride in his heart, Yuma had grown into a fine young man and his future will shine brightly once the darkness of the present is washed away. Yugo began humming a song.

"My sweet baby on loan from above  
no better treasure could I more love  
I stand here beside your bed as I pray  
I lay my hand on your head and I say:

Chorus:  
May you grow up to serve Him  
all of your days  
May He lead you and guide you  
in all of your ways  
May His hand bless your future with  
friendships that last  
May you cherish your youth  
and not grow up too fast

Verse:  
I stare in wonder at your tiny frame  
Just to think that God knows you by name  
He knows every hair on your beautiful head  
He knows all your thoughts before they are said

Chorus:  
May you grow up to serve Him  
all of your days  
May He lead you and guide you  
in all of your ways  
May His hand bless your future with  
friendships that last  
May you cherish your youth  
and not grow up too fast."

Yugo hummed the rest of the song and looked at his sleeping brother. He really loved his Human brother and would sacrifice himself to protect his little brother like he did to His Astralian Brother a long time ago.

**THERE WAS HELL YET AGAIN INSIDE THE TSUKUMO MANOR**. And much alike to what happened approximately six years prior, the cause of such hell was someone named Yugo Tsukumo who at that time being was throwing yet another screaming fit to the people around him.

"I will not wear a dress!" he said sternly to his sister. "No, never, no way in hell, and no one can make me do it!"

Her Highness Lady Akari sighed. "But Yugo, sweetheart, I always hope my brother will wear the wedding dress in their own wedding… surely you cannot deny your sister's her wish."

Yugo groaned in his heart at his Sister's words. At the moment, they were arguing about his upcoming wedding's preparation. Seasons had come and gone after the moment Lago proposed to him, and as the current calendar showed the time as spring of the year 2013 (Let's pretend shall we) both his Sister and Grandmother thought there was no reason to postpone the wedding any longer.

Truthfully, Yugo was all right with the decision to hold their wedding soon. He even did not mind when he faced his family's great enthusiasm in the matter of his wedding. Haru Tsukumo and Lago's Friend Pluto were valiant rulers and all, but when it came to the matter of showing off, they both had the very same principle: do it well or not at all. And so Yugo could only watch as his Grandma and Friend arranged a wedding ceremony that was, in his opinion, ridiculously sensational.

Enthusiasm was fine, he thought, but when his Sister tried to make him wear their Mother's wedding dress with the backing force of his Grandma and brother, he felt the need to draw some line. Thus, there was hell in the Manor as he fought fearlessly to refuse his Sister.

"Yuma can wear it when he gets married," Yugo countered.

"Oh, no, brother, I think you are more beautiful and more suited than I am to wear mother's dress," Yuma said with a smile. "Please wear the dress."

"You are so kind, Yuma, but no, thank you," Yugo said curtly.

"This is getting nowhere," Akari said. "I order you to wear that dress or I'll be forced to do some unpleasant things to you."

Yugo smirked. "No, Sister, you cannot do anything to me. You need me alive for the wedding, remember? And I refuse to wear any dress, that's final."

Yugo held his stare even when he was assailed by his Grandma's expectant look. Even Yuma's smile and his Sister's stern gaze did not faze him. He suddenly felt really victorious. Maybe that time he could finally win his arguments against the force of his Sister, Grandmother, and Brother combined. It would be the first time ever in his life and he knew he could win that time. He had to win. There was no way he would wear some stupid dress in his wedding.

"Yugo…"

Yet he forgot that aside from his family, he also had to face his fiancé Knight, Lago Kurai. Anxiously, he turned his face to the direction where Lago was standing. There, he saw his fiancé in his pristine white outfit leaning against the window. The smile Lago sported on his face looked innocent, but Yugo knew that it meant anything but.

"I would love to see you in a white wedding dress," Lago said, looked as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "You will look really beautiful, my Yugo…"

Yugo scoffed. "Yeah… so…"

"Wear it for me, please," Lago said as he approached him until he stopped right in front of him. "I love you, Yugo."

Yugo blushed hard and he tried hard to convince himself that no, he would not wear the dress, not even for Lago. So what if Lago loved the dress, he thought. His fiancé could wear it himself if he wanted. He would not mind seeing Lago humiliating himself in a white wedding dress. He would never wear the dress. He would never…

A touch landed on his cheek and Lago's face drew impossibly closer to his own. So very close their faces were to each other that he could feel Lago's breath when he asked. "Will you wear it for me?"

Lately, the rational side of Yugo's mind suffered many hard times. More often than not, Yugo would kick any form of rationality he had in him out of his mind whenever Lago was involved. And of course, that time was no exception. So, the rational side of Yugo's mind (which the boy himself often pictured as a masked man in black tailcoat) was already prepared when Yugo shoved it out of his mind and kicked it out for good.

"Yes," he breathed.

"I'm so glad," Lago said with a tender smile before he took Yugo into his arms. "Thank you."

It was a good thing that Yugo was too distracted afterward in trying to enjoy Lago's embrace the best he could. Lago knew that should Yugo see the thumb he gave to his father from behind his back, surely there would be hell to pay.

**WEDDING WAS APPARENTLY MORE COMPLICATED** than what Yugo Tsukumo initially imagined. The dress part was only minor compared to what he had to face in accordance to his wedding arrangement. The wedding itself was scheduled in June on Yuma's insistence ('because I want brother to be a June Bride!') so they still had some time to prepare the whole thing. But who might guess that the preparation was so exhausting?

Yugo sighed as he carefully re-read the long list of people to receive the invitation to the wedding. On his side, Lago was double checking the even longer list of all the technical preparation. His mother was on the next chamber fussing over his dress with several seamstresses while Yuma had taken it into her hands to deal with organizing the maids to prepare the flowers and foods and whatever thing the others might forget to prepare.

Rubbing his hand onto his forehead, Yugo felt suddenly tired. Even after he finished checking the invitation list, he was still expected at the rehearsal. Yes, they were going to conduct a rehearsal for his wedding. The entire stupidity of the action only made Yugo felt the whole ordeal resembled one of the some school festivals he experienced in Zexal University. He would not be surprised if suddenly Kotori came up with a leather whip in her hands ordering them to work faster.

"Tired?" Lago asked him and he felt another hand rubbing calming circles on his forehead.

He smiled and leaned to the touch. He could feel Lago's hand moving to the back of his head before his fiancé brought his head down to lean against his shoulder. Yugo closed his eyes in bliss as he nuzzled deeper into that familiar shoulder and he could feel a kiss landing on top of his head.

"Take a rest for a moment, it won't be good for the Babies if you're too tired" Lago said. "After this we still have to do the rehearsal."

Yugo winced upon being reminded of that rehearsal. Since the wedding banquet was planned to take place in night time, the rehearsal, too, was taking place during the night time. And how stupid could it be to walk in a frilly dress with his fiancé across rows of Knights crossing swords above their heads? The only good thing about the rehearsal in Yugo's opinion was he could see Lago in his full regalia. He always looked so good whenever he donned his complete military uniform with all the insignia marking him as both a high military officer and also a noble of the court.

"Our wedding is still two months away," he said to Lago. "I don't understand why they wanted us to do the rehearsal now."

"It means we have more time to correct any mistake that might ensue in the event," Lago said with a chuckle.

Yugo knew he still had the list to check on. He also knew that Lago still had to go through his own list. He knew that they were expected soon to do the rehearsal, but for a moment, he just wanted to lay his head and take a rest. His body was never one with a good stamina, and those late days had worn him out considerably.

But no matter how much he wanted to just lay back and rest, his pride forbade it. That was why he found himself that night yet again donning his white wedding dress and following his Sister's well planned rehearsal dutifully under the watchful eyes of his family members.

No matter how many times he had done his part, Yugo still could not stop the light blush from forming on his cheeks the moment he was standing with Lago before those many watching eyes. It was embarrassing, really. He loved Lago, yes, and he was willing to spend his life with him. But no man could possibly stand in a frilly white wedding dress without feeling the least bit of embarrassment. During time like that, Yugo often wondered why they could not just sign some paper and declared their matrimony by that alone. But as soon as the question formed in his mind, he got the answer to it: the ego of his Sister.

He sighed a little in his heart at that. Glancing to the side, he saw the view of his Grandma and Friend conversing over something. Lago was talking with the head of Palace Guards, no doubt discussing about the security of the palace during the event. His mother was nowhere to be seen. Yuma was chatting with Kotori on one corner of that grand ballroom, comparing two wreaths of flowers. He could not see his other friends but he knew some of them were present during that night's rehearsal. At least he was sure he could see his friend, Rio Kamishiro, speaking with his Sister a moment ago.

Knowing that he was not required at the moment, Yugo stealthily made his way out of that ballroom which the rehearsal took place, and afterward even out of the palace itself. He felt the need to breathe fresh air before he suffocated. Outside the palace, when the cool night air greeted him, Yugo let out a relieved sigh. He took some deep breath before his legs brought him to a fountain a few meters away from the place he stood. There he dropped his body to sit on the cold marble tiles that framed a small fountain picturing a maid pouring water from her jar.

He closed his eyes and let his body relax. But suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and startled him before he noticed how familiar the hand felt. With a smile he opened his eyes and looked up to see his fiancé standing in front of him.

"Do they expect me back already?" he asked Lago with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

His fiancé only laughed and Yugo saw Lago sitting down beside him. "No. I'm just worried so I searched for you. Cannot have my fiancé disappear before the wedding, can I?"

He smiled, "As if I will."

Lago chuckled and Yugo felt an arm circling around his neck. A small tug then followed before he felt his head gently lowered to lie on Lago's lap. And in his worn out condition, Yugo couldn't help releasing a happy sigh that his body was finally able to relax.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**There you go the Seventh Chapter…sorry for the Long Wait, I had to make my Brother scream Bloody Murder for reformatting my PC and every story I made is gone and I had to retype it again…**

**And I was wondering to make a new story but I don't know what to choose, that Yuma and the others are Angels or Yuma having a Pet Dragon (Which was hope) and took in a Wizard which was one of the Dragon's Natural Enemy.**

[OMAKE]

Cycnus: I wonder what will I look like in a wedding dress?

Herschel: Are you a gay or something?

Keyser: Hey what if Lago-sama is the one wearing a Dress?

[Clouds of thoughts appeared(Picture Aquarius Camus in a Wedding Dress, Sorry for the mental Image XD).]

Herschel: *Fainted* …

Keyser: *Went pale from the thought.* …

Cycnus: *Nosebleed* …

[Lago passed by with Pluto and Yugo…Keyser pointed at Lago accusingly his eyes are as wide as diner plates.]

Keyser: AAAAHHHH! *Running away like mad*

Cycnus: *Fainted* …

Lago: *Blinked innocently and in confusion* What did I do?

Pluto: *Shrugs* …

Yugo: *Laughing hard* HAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Genesis II: Light in Darkness**

**Requestor: Lady Hypnosia**

**The Songs I Used in this story is: **

**None**

**Inspired by the Song of:**

**From this Moment by Shania Twain**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Last Time**

_He closed his eyes and let his body relax. But suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and startled him before he noticed how familiar the hand felt. With a smile he opened his eyes and looked up to see his fiancé standing in front of him._

_"Do they expect me back already?" he asked Lago with a bit of exasperation in his voice._

_His fiancé only laughed and Yugo saw Lago sitting down beside him. "No. I'm just worried so I searched for you. Cannot have my fiancé disappear before the wedding, can I?"_

_He smiled, "As if I will."_

_Lago chuckled and Yugo felt an arm circling around his neck. A small tug then followed before he felt his head gently lowered to lie on Lago's lap. And in his worn out condition, Yugo couldn't help releasing a happy sigh that his body was finally able to relax._

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 8: Wedding**

TSUKUMO MANOR

The day is almost near, well the day Yugo dreaded is coming near. He glanced at the wedding gown near the window and if possible he could hear it cackling evilly at him, he hated that thing with a passion but he had no choice but to wear that Evil thing. He sighed a bit he heard that Kaito had gone missing, Dr. Faker is gone and Tron was still in comatose, and as for him…he's going to get married to his once enemy and his soon to be husband, he was disappointed at Kaito, but he was the one who broke up with the man and now he's marrying his Arch-nemesis who turned out to be a nice guy. He looked down to his tummy though strange as it is, it's still flat and thank god for his Astralian lineage it will still be flat for the next one month and once the babies starts forming he have to hide from people's sight, because it felt awkward to see a guy pregnant.

"You're an Astralian so it's natural, you know." Lago's voice echoed by the door…

The Older Tsukumo turned to see his Soon-to-be-Husband (**Yugo**: For God's Sake! **Author**: SORRY!) He was standing by the door smirking lightly, he got his hair tied into a low ponytail.

"You don't need to hide it I know…"

"And how would you know?" Yugo asked raising an elegant brow.

The older man chuckled and sauntered in the room next to his Soon-to-be-Wife (**Yugo**: *Screaming his head off*, **Author**: *Giggles*).

"Come on you'll only wear it once…" Lago chuckled in humor.

"That thing is mocking me!" Yugo cried pointing at the Gown.

Lago raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped as he saw his soon-to-be-Bride having a glaring match with the gown…or Yugo was glaring at the gown as if he was trying to burn it with only his glare.

"Mocking you how? Come on don't be paranoid, it'll look good on you."

"Laugh at me when I wear that stupid thing I'm gonna kill you." Yugo growled.

Lago could only chuckle and hugged his Bride-To-Be…

"I won't…"

[UNKNOWN ISLAND]

A Giant Dragon roared loudly and disappeared as Kaito fell on the ground in sheer exhaustion, King Aegis let him rest taming the Over Lord Dragon is quite tiring. He watched as the Blonde sleeps, it reminds him of his Brother Comet as the astralian would train until he wasn't able to move. However whenever he look at his partner he can see the pained look in his eyes, he knew the human was thinking of his Ex…which he found out later that time that the person he loved was Named Yugo Tsukumo the Older Male child of Kazuma Tsukumo and Mirai Tsukumo…he turned to look down on the boy who muttered something…

"Yugo…I'm so sorry…So Sorry…" Kaito muttered in his sleep.

[BACK AT TSUKUMO MANOR]

Yugo was still awake while in the other room was his Groom-To-Be was dead to the world, Yugo couldn't stop thinking of what to do on Yuma's growing power. Light is easy to deal with, But Dark is something left to be desired to tame, no one could tame the Darkness but him. Of course he had mastered it when he was still in Astral World.

Sighing the day after tomorrow will be his wedding and he was kind of nervous, he then blushed when he thought something he shouldn't have been thinking.

'_What would I look like in that horrid thing?' _He thought.

And he blushed even more when he thought of what Lago look like in his Tuxedo would, he felt his cheeks burned at the thought and hid his head under the pillow and squeaked in Self-Embarrassment. At the Shadows Dark Mist could only chuckle this was his First Time seeing his Uncle being embarrassed over something.

[YUMA'S ROOM]

Yuma was looking at his tux and blushed when Astral commented on how good looking he was in that clothing and much to his horror Dark Mist commented that he looks so adorable that he would eat him (Yuma) up. He was excited to see what his Nii-san look like in the wedding gown. And he felt his cheeks burned when he got the picture.

"It would be possible for an ice to melt when it touched your face, kid." Dark Mist chuckled. "Pretty in sight does it?"

Yuma squeaked when he knew what Dark Mist meant…his Nii-san in a Wedding Gown…Dark Mist was laughing at the sight and Astral's cheeks colored (He Blushed!).

"Pretty…" He muttered.

Dark Mist nearly laughed himself to unconsciousness if Astral didn't stop him from laughing his head off.

"_I wonder what I would look like in Gown." _Yuma asked himself.

Dark Mist was sent into a laughing fit again.

"I'm sure you'll look pretty too, Yuma-kun." Astral said making the Younger Tsukumo blush.

[THE NEXT DAY]

Yugo was seconds away to run as the Girls (Oh Lord!) was busying themselves on his Gown, Oh Hell he was wearing the Gown, Akari had this wonderful idea that they would had their pictorial in the Garden, The Gown was a perfect fit on him, heck it even made his body look like hourglass shape. He was wearing his high heeled shoes. And he squeaked when Rio touched his Bottom as she fixes the ribbon by accident.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized.

Once his dress is done, his make-up was next a few blush on here, eye shadow there and eye liner around his eyes. He doesn't need to add his eye lashes since they are good enough and he applied his red lipstick (Oh The Horror!).

"So let's fix your hair!" Kotori said as she began the hair drier.

Yugo took off the clip that held his hair and allowed his dark hair to fall with grace, the ladies gawk in awe at the Bride's glittering hair! The side burns of his hair draped past his shoulders, his red bangs are parted in the middle framing his feminine face, and his eyes were slanted almond shape and had that beautifully innocent gaze that the Middle Tsukumo could muster. The girls had melted like marshmallows at the sight.

'_For the love of god!' _Yugo sweat dropped at the reaction he got.

Yugo didn't understand why would people swoon at the sight of him in the wedding gown? Was he that horrible looking in the gown? The thought brought tears in his eyes, but then a hand touched his shoulder.

"You look so beautiful in that dress, Yugo-kun…" Pluto smiled sincerely. "Come…Everyone is waiting in the garden."

Upon reaching the garden all eyes were on him and he's seconds away to become a Run Away Bride (Author: Heheheh~!). He hated it when he's the center of attention. He noticed Lago was looking at him with a surprise look, he blushed as he knew that Lago wasn't expecting that he would actually wear the gown and would look good on it too. Pluto was leading the way and he was holding on the man's arm so he could get balance and the other was making sure he won't trip.

Once he got to the center of the garden Lago held his hand and gently pulled him up to the top of the stairs.

"You look so pretty in that gown." He whispered on the shorter one's ear which earned him a blush.

And the pictorial went on…though just as they went for the last part of the pictorial, which was going to be held in the mini-forest. Yugo was having a hard time walking on the leafy ground, he was cling on Lago's arm so tight like his life depends on it, the other was grinning at how girly his Bride is, not only that he looks good in Gown, he's being cute the way he clings on his arm. However the thought was short live when an uneven tree root tripped the Bride. With a not too manly voice (Which he made a Girly Squeak) caught Lago's attention too quickly. Yugo tripped and Lago with reflex bore from extensive training caught his Bride before the said bride hurts himself. The two landed on the soft ground cushioned by the leaves, Lago was sitting on the ground while his Bride was sitting on his lap, faces inches from each other as Blood Red Eyes meets Deep Crimson Red eyes, nose touching each other. Lago had his hands on Yugo's waist firmly, while Yugo had his hands on Lago's shoulder to balance himself as he sits on Lago's lap and his cheeks can match his eyes.

"Hold that pose!" the Camera man called out and took pictures from different angles.

The girls on the background jaw dropped at the scene…

"I wish I could have a man like Lago-kun…" Kotori sighed.

"Me too…he's such a Gentleman." Cathy said.

"Yugo-nii is Lucky!" Rio chimed.

"Unlucky to end up in the Gown though…" Tetsuo muttered.

He received a whack on the head and glare by the girls…

"He's pretty in Gown!" Kotori huffed.

"Yeah! I think he fits to every dress!" Cathy hissed.

"I agree, he even looks good at Mini-Skirt!" Rio said.

The boys had to back away and shudder, there are reasons why they fear girls…their moods…Girls can be frightening.

"So Yuma-kun…are you ready for tomorrow?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"U-Uh…yeah…I'm quite nervous though…" Yuma answered while blushing.

"It's going to be alright! I'm sure of it!" Kotori cheered.

[LATER THAT NIGHT]

Yugo was nervous…so freakin' nervous that he can even feel his knees rattling, was this always what all Brides felt whenever they get married to the person they loved? He blushed when he thought of Lago and he squeaked again. Then he glared at the gown again.

"I ain't wearing you for the second time…" He grounded.

Just by the door Lago chuckled lightly, his Bride is really amusing. He went back to his room, if his Bride was growling at the gown it means he's okay. Though he too was a little nervous for tomorrows wedding, he finally got the person he loves. Once he got to his room, he grinned when he thought about Kaito. The guy might always win Yugo's attention when they were young, but now that they're grown up he finally won what he was wishing for. Yugo was finally his by the end of tomorrow and he won't allow Kaito to ruin it.

[ARCLIGHT MANOR]

V looks out at the window from the living room…

"I heard that he's going to get married tomorrow by that Lago guy…" IV said as he enters the room.

"I always have the thought that Yugo-kun and Kaito-kun would be the one end up with each other but I'm wrong now do I?" III said as he sat on the couch.

"So…V what do we do? Crash the wedding?" IV asked.

"No…we couldn't do that, Yugo will be mad and you know we couldn't deal with someone like Yugo-kun when he gets mad. Even that Lago guy, we all saw what he did with dad if we got him mad enough he could kill us in our dreams." III argued.

"So…we'll go and see the wedding Tomorrow?" IV asked rather curiously.

"Yes…Yugo-kun had been a friend of mine when we are in Zexal University." V answered.

[HEARTLAND SHORE]

Kaito walks out of the watery shore and looked at the City, behind him is an Ice Blue Figure floating in the air…

"Tomorrow is the wedding…aren't you going to stop them?" King Aegis asked curiously.

"Like I said…Yugo made his decision…" Kiato muttered dejectedly.

"So you're just giving in? After you work hard?" King Aegis tilted his head to the side.

"I'll find my chance all I have to do is wait…" Kaito muttered and went home.

King Aegis sighed, somehow he doesn't understand humans at all but he followed Kaito anyways. If Comet is in this world where would he be? But little did he know that Comet is going to be Married to a Hybrid.

[FINALLY THE DAY HAS COME!]

It's 5:00 AM in the morning, Yugo was still asleep…

"Yu, it's time to wake up~!" Lago whispered as he wakes up his sweetheart from sleep.

Yugo shivered as Lago kisses his temple, he groggily opened his eyes.

"Hm? What?" He asked sleepily as he turned to face Lago.

"Time to wake up…Akari told me to wake you up…" Lago chuckled at the sleepy look on Yugo's face.

Yugo tried to sit up but his body is as sleepy as he is, but Lago helped him out to sit up.

"You're still sleepy, I know but it's time to get up…" He smiled and give the Tsukumo a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, Alright…I'm Up, I'm Up…" Yugo said and yawned.

He climbed down the bed and went to the bath room to change…he took a warm bath and wore a bath robes all the way for breakfast, Yuma was up as well and he looks pretty nervous for someone who's still sleepy. Kotori and everyone were wide awake and ready for anything that will be thrown at them. If war would broke out Yugo swore this girls will definitely have guns than a bouquet of flowers, and he thank the Lord he was not born a Female. The Wedding will start by 10:00 AM and he was woken up at 5:00 AM, he still has 5 hours to spare.

After breakfast he was practically thrown in the shower room to take a bath and literally dragged out and dry himself. This was one of the main reason why he fears girls, whenever they get excited they will practically drag you everywhere. The Blow Drier just made his hair fluffier like he was fluffed up kitten, the Iron (Like the ones we use on our hair) killed his hair as it lay limp on his back. He'll have a good whole day visit on the parlor once he is done with the marriage. Call him vain, he does love his long black hair and he'll do anything to keep it natural, but the Iron killed it so he'll revive his hair. He don't need much make-up, only Blush On, Eye shadow, Eye Liner and Lipstick is good enough, everything would be Natural and the next thing is what he dreaded the most…The Gown…

[09:40 AM]

Everything was abuzz, his wedding to Lago was a total buzz…The Church was ready, everyone was Ready, Heck, Even Lago was Ready. As his car arrives the Camera Men surrounds the car and Pluto and the others had to keep them at bay as Lago's Bride steps out of the car.

Every guest of the wedding sat in uniformly arranged chairs in great anticipation of the to-be-wed couple's arrival. Lago stood off to the side and looked out at the crowd: among the seated people were Lady Haru, Yuma, Ryoga and Kotori, Cathy, Rio, Tetsuo, Jake, and even V, IV and III. Yet, as his Blood Red Eyes scanned the very last row, Suddenly, the Priest called for the crowd to be silent, and gestured for Lago to come out and stand in his place; he did so, proudly donning his pitch black suit and deep green tie. Lago heard the entry music begin to play, and nervously watched for his gorgeous and absolutely adorable Bride Yugo emerges.

"Get _moving_, you moron!" Akari and Tetsuko whispered as loud as they could, pushing the shorter bride towards the exit that led outside. "The music's already playing!"

"I'm too nervous!" Yugo whispered back.

"Yugo Tsukumo..." Akari said spinning him around and staring right into his doe like Crimson eyes. "You have dated Lago for how many times now?"

"... almost 6 or 7 Months, so 2 or 3 times a week, I think."

"And you realize that's a ridiculously long time to be dating someone without getting married, right?"

"... Your point?"

"You and Lago have waited long enough. You can do this, Yugo," Tetsuko said encouragingly.

"Absolutely!" Akari agreed; the fully-grown man swallowed, and turned around once more to face the exit.

"I can do this..." he whispered.

"Get out there!" Suddenly, Akari and Tetsuko gave one final push, and Yugo revealed himself to the entire wedding crowd. The thing he wore that he protested so much over was the most beautiful white wedding dress imaginable, complete with long lines of elaborate ruffles circling the skirt that went all the way to the ground. The torso section was a sleeveless bodice that was lined with delicately embroidered leaves, which, upon looking closely, looked a bit like palm tree leaves. Along the waistline was a large and bright red bow that tied together in the back that greatly contrasted with the dominantly pure white colour of the dress, but made Yugo look all the more gorgeous. It was like the dress had been _made_ for him. Finally, a simple headdress with a shimmering gold veil covered the Bride's furiously blushing face as he walked down the aisle, keeping his Crimson eyes fixed on his beloved Lago, who was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

_He actually wore it! Despite his argument with that Gown and it looks good on him too!_ Lago thought excitedly. As soon as Yugo took his place beside him, the black-haired man ducked down, lifted up and veil and immediately planted a loving kiss on his lips in front of everyone at the wedding.

The girls squealed at the sight, The priest looked at the couples and nodded, and asked the Pre-opening Question.

"Are you both, this day and before all present, ready to accept each other in marriage?"

"Yes, We do…" Both Lago and Yugo chorused.

So the priest started the opening remarks and greetings to the guests.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Lago Kurai and Yugo Tsukumo in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife."

The Priest continued on the Readings as everyone paid attention, some are looking at the couple, especially to Yugo. Who would've thought that Yugo would look too good in the gown?

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

Then there's the Vow …The Priest turned to Lago First and asked.

"Do you Lago Kurai, take Yugo Tsukumo to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Lago turned to Yugo with a loving smile on his face…

"I Lago Kurai, take you Yugo Tsukumo to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Then the Priest turned to Yugo who had a light blush on his face…

"Do you Yugo Tsukumo, take Lago Kuri to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Yugo looked at Lago shyly and smiled…behind the shadow was Kaito who watches the wedding moves on and hear everything.

"I Yugo Tsukumo, take you Lago Kurai to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Yugo said lightly but full of acceptance.

"And now for the Exchange of Rings…" The Priest called out.

Then the Exchange of Rings, Yuma came up to the Altar with the Rings. Lago smiled at the young Tsukumo and turned to Yugo.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife." He said as he slips the Ring on the Older Tsukumo's left hand's Ring Finger.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" Yugo responded though behind the Veil his Vein is popping at the word '_Wife_'.

Yugo did the same, he can't make the persistent blush to go away. He did the same as what Lago did, he took the Golden Ring from Yuma and faced Lago with a smile.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and wife." He mimicked shyly which made Lago smile.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made." Lago responded Grinning at the word '_Husband_'.

Behind the shadows Kaito silently growl, it's too late to stop the wedding.

"You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife." The Priest announced.

Now for the Declaration of Marriage…

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Heartland, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Lago Kurai,"You may kiss your bride." The Priest announced and turned to Lago.

Lago lifted the Shimmering Golden Vail and looked straight into the Beautiful Doe-like Crimson Eyes of his Bride, he smiled and gave Yugo a chaste Kiss…

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The Priest called out. "I present to you…Lago and Yugo Kurai."

There were loud applauses as they congratulate the newlyweds, outside the Church Kaito drove off not wanting to stay any longer, his heart is broken and there is no room for others to get in his heart. Yugo was already Married to Lago Kurai…and He Kaito Tenjo had lost the fight so therefore had to back off. He regretted of what he had done and wanted to make it up to Yugo, but he was already too late. He doesn't want any others aside from Yugo enter his heart. He won't love again, never.

He drove off and disappeared to train even harder so he could beat Lago for sure. And he won't lose for the second time and he will tell Yugo what he feels despite being married to his enemy.

[THAT NIGHT]

TSUKUMO MANOR

"So how are the newlyweds?" Akari asked noticing the Two weren't around.

"They're outside, Dear." Grandma Haru answered.

When Akari got outside she saw Two Duel Monsters towering the house.

"I Call Tops!" Yugo called out.

"No, You're Bottom…" Lago chimed.

Lago's Dragon crash tackled Yugo's Knight and vanished…

"NO WAY! I LOST?" Yugo cried.

"See…I told you!" Lago cackled in amusement.

Akari stood beside Pluto who was very amused at the Dueling Duo.

"So…what's going on?" She asked.

"Newlyweds' Duel…" Pluto chuckled.

"What's with the Top and Bottom…" Akari asked.

"They were arguing who's gonna be on top or the bottom in relationship, and it seems Yugo-sama is in the Bottom…" Pluto grinned.

[MONSTER WORLD]

Everyone was sweat dropping as Black Solar Dragon was chasing the Shadow Paladin Despair as the Paladin was…Well…Running in Despair as the Dragon was really into him.

"GO AWAY!" Despair cried out.

"But our Masters are Married, so that means we too are you know Married?" Black Solar called out.

"NO WAY!" Despair yelled as he dived at the lake where Black Solar dreaded.

"You can't run or hide from me forever, sweets." Black Solar called out.

"WATCH ME!" Despair yelled and dives with a huge splash.

Hope could only watch his counterpart hide from the Dragon.

"Hey…Since when those two are Married?" Terrorbyte asked.

Hope Shrugged in answer.

[HUMAN WORLD]

**Being Married is a Happy Moment, but Bearing Children is the other way around of Happy, as there will be a Moment of Hell before Happiness returns.** Yugo was in the Hospital Again, meeting the Doctor that saved his and Yuma's life before. His name was Dr. Brian Cyan, the Doctor was quite amused.

"I never thought you'd end up like this, Yugo-kun…it's Very rare indeed." Dr. Cyan chuckled as the Married Young Adult was glaring at him.

"I see that you're quite amused on my predicament, so what's the result, Doc? Are they Girls or Boys?" Yugo asked.

"Well…According to the result, it seems you're going to have Two Healthy Boys…" Dr. Cyan answered tilting his glasses up.

"I see…two boys then, I hope they won't end up like their Father…" Yugo grumbled.

"And Why so?" Dr. Cyan asked curiously.

"Well…Lago-kun's a very worrywart most of the day since the Babes start kicking me in the gut." Yugo huffed.

"It's Natural…He's going to be a Dad soon, so he's excited." Dr. Cyan chuckled.

"Oh Yeah~! He's really skittish and ready to bolt like a bunny-Ooohh!" Yugo was cut off when two sets of little feet kicked him in the Gut…yet again… "It seems they liked their Dad so much that they would kick me in the Gut yet again to silence me."

"It looks like it, their Development is quite well…" Dr. Cyan chuckled.

"So Doc…Are they or Are they not?" Yugo asked.

Knowing the question is the Doctor grinned widely.

"Thank You for asking…Congratulations…You have Twins…Does your Husband knows?"

"No not yet…I'll bet he's going to be surprised…" Yugo chuckled.

"Well…Good Luck then, Most Husbands with Wives carrying Twins will be shocked to unconsciousness when they found out their Wife is Carrying Twins." Dr. Cyan grinned.

"Seeing Lago Faint Would be Priceless…" Yugo grinned.

[LATER AT TSUKUMO MANOR]

Pluto opened the door to let Yugo in first before he do, he was grinning happily after Yugo told him that he had Twins. Yugo entered the Living Room to greet his Husband and his Sister.

"So How's the Check Up, Dear." Grandma Haru asked.

"It's Fine, The Babes made Several Goals Lately…" Yugo humored.

"Babes?" Lago asked curiously.

Yugo and Pluto Grinned…

"I congratulate You, Sire. You and Yugo-sama are going to have Twins…" Pluto grinned.

"EEEeeeeh!?" Lago screeched and fainted.

Everyone Sweat Dropped, Yugo cackled and got a Kick in the Gut yet again from his Twins.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**[OMAKE]**

Yugo was on the Phone talking to a Friend in Nemesis Island…

Yugo: We'll be staying here for a while, We'll be back once the Babes are born.

Dr. Venom: So how are they?

Yugo: The Babes are fine there's nothing to worry about.

Dr. Venom: Does Lago-sama know about the Babies?

Yugo: He already knows the sign.

Yugo and the Nemesis Island Doctor had a chat in the phone until it's his turn to have a check up.

Yugo: Sorry again and thanks…Right…Goodbye.

As Yugo puts the Phone down Dr. Cyan was already standing in the Corner.

Dr. Cyan: Aaww! Was that your Girlfriend?

Yugo pulled away from the phone out of shock…

Yugo: MY GIRLFRIEND NO WAY!

Dr. Cyan: Relax…I was Kidding, That's Dr. Venom I know.

Yugo: NOT FUNNY!


End file.
